Charlie & Joey!
by Haley.xo
Summary: my story after Joey leaves Charlie for three months.will she come back and forgive charlie? and will charlie be happy to see someone she hasn't seen in years?
1. Chapter 1

Charlie and Joey story

Chapter 1

* * *

hey ppl this is my first try of writing a story so ppl tell me what you think of it plz..xo

i have got more chapters to put up but i want to see what you all think of this one first..xo

* * *

It was a few days after Joey had left and Charlie had been trying to get her out of the head but it hadn't really worked. She was laying in her bed thinking about Joey and what had happend over the few months they had been together and everytime she was thinking about Joey she would cry her eyes out. she started thining about going back to work becasue she hadn't been there since Joey left. Her bedroom door open and it was Ruby.

"Charlie are you up yet?" Ruby asked hopeing she wouldn't shout at her again.

"yeah Rubes Im up." Charlie said looking at her sister with the sadest face ever.

"are you going to work today or you staying in bed again?" Ruby asked looking at her sister that was hurting.

"erm.... yeah i think so I'm away to get ready now." Charlie said but wishing she could just stay in bed again.

"okay you wanting some coffee and something to eat?" Ruby said hopeing that Charlie would take something to eat becasue she hadn't ate anything for days.

" I'll just have some coffee I'm not wanting to eat anything just now" Charlie said with her head looking around

the bathroom door.

Ruby was thinking that this could mean that Charlie was getting on with her life or trying to stop thinking about Joey. Ruby was missing her too and she loved Joey like a sister. Ruby went to make the coffee for her sister as she walked into the kitchen. She saw Leah sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and some breakfast. She looked kinda sad than Ruby heard Vj walking into the kitchen ready for school but something wasn't right. He wasn't running about as he usually dose every morning.

"Morning Leah and Vj" Ruby said with a smile and walked over to get some coffee of her and Charlie.

"Morning Ruby" both Leah and Vj said. "Where is Charlie?" Leah asked.

"She is getting ready to go to work" Ruby said

"okay you two looking forward for the summer holidays?." Leah asked both Ruby and Vj

"of couse we are. aren't Vj?" Ruby said with a smile to Vj.

"yeah we are" Vj said looking to Ruby than to his mum.

Charlie was ready for work now but she really didn't want to go today knowing that Angelo was back and she had to work with him knowing that he killed 1 of her friends Jack and she will be doing paper work which she hates and above all that thinking about Joey again. she started to walk to the kitchen to see Ruby, Leah and Vj.

"Morning everyone" She said and got her cup of coffee from Ruby.

"Morning Charlie" Leah and Vj said.

" Well I have to go to work now so see you all later " Charlie said and give Ruby a hug.

Ruby hugged Charlie back and said bye to her so did Leah and Vj.

then Leah took Vj to school and then Leah would go to the dinner to start her work for the day. Ruby then went to meet Annie to go to school.

Everyone got on with their day. Vj and Ruby were on holiday now for a few weeks. Charlie got home and spend some time with ruby, Leah and Vj.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruby and Vj were on hoilday now and Leah was on hoilday for a week but Charlie had to work one more day than she would be off too. Ruby was laying in her bed texting her cousin but she hasn't told Charlie becasue they had a fall out a few years back and havn't speaking since .Their cousin is called Haley and she would ask how Charlie is and that but it was most of the time it was to see how Ruby was doing in school and that. Ruby was happy to be texting her cousin but she hated not telling Charlie about it. she told Haley about how she was feeling about talking to her and not telling Charlie about it. Haley would say you can tell her if you want. I don't mind but i don't know Charlie would be like if you did. Ruby got up and got dressed and went to see what was for breakfast and that. she was going to have a lazy day today. she though she would spend it with leah and Vj. Charlie already left for work.

" So Vj want you what to play first?" Ruby said hopeing it wasn't going to be football.

" I want to play cards first if thats okay with you" Vj asked hopeing she would play with him

" Sure I'll play." "Leah you want to play?" Ruby asked

" maybe later I'm watching a film " Leah said.

Vj and ruby started playing cards when there was a noise at the back door. Ruby went to see what it was. she opened the door and looked to the face which was standing smiling infont of her.

"Hey there little cuz" The voise said

" Oh..my god...Hey Haley why are you here and how did you get here" Ruby asked looking very happy to see her big cousin after like two years.

" Well I though about what you said about sorting things out with Charlie and I just ask around to see where you lived so here i am". Haley said hoping that Charlie wasn't there becasue shse wasn't ready to talk to her yet.

" Cool well come in and i'll let you meet my friends who has become my farmily really " Ruby said laughing

"okay hope they know how unlucky they are having you to live with " Haley said in a joking way to ruby who laughed.

" Well this is Leah and this is her son Vj. Leah and Vj this is my cousin Haley who I talked to you about a few days ago." Ruby said

"nice to meet you Leah and Vj" Haley said

" yeah nice to meet you too " Leah and Vj said.

"where is Charlie?" Haley asked praying she wasn't here just now

"she is away to work and won't be finsh till about five I think" Ruby said looking ay her cousin knowing she wasn't ready to talk to her yet.

" So Vj Ruby told me that you like playing cards and football?" Haley said

"yeah I do" Vj said smiling at Haley.

" Well do you want to go and play a game of football with me and Ruby if it's okay with your mum" Haley asked

"Yeah I sure do" Vj said running to get his football.

" Yeah it's okay with me but just be back at about five for tea because I told Charlie that tea will be ready at about five" Leah said

"Sure thing well see you at five" Haley said who was already getting pushed out the door by Ruby and Vj.

Haley Ruby and Vj got to the beach and they started playing football after a few minuters Ruby got bored and sit down on the beah watching Haley and Vj kicking the ball about. Vj never though Haley would be any good but she try out to be very good at it. He was happy that someone else like to play football too. Haley was thinking about what she is going to said to Charlie when the time come then she stopped herself and said I'm just going to enjoy the time i have with Ruby and play football with Vj to herself.

"Ruby why don't you text your boyfriend and your friends to come and hang out with us too" Haley said hopeing she would do it so she could meet Ruby's friends becasue thats all she told about when they were texting each other.

"Erm..........okay then I guess you will have to meet them sometime" Ruby said smiling at Haley.

" Yeah and we could have a better game of football not that its not good playing with you Haley" Vj said thinking I shouldn't of say that.

" Yeah i know what you mean VJ so are they coming?" Haley said

"yeah they are on the way" Ruby said

Ruby was looking out of Annie, Jai and Xavier then she was them walking down to the beach looking for her. She smiled as she saw them. She was happy that they were coming to meet her cousin. she just hope Haley would like her boyfriend because the last boyfriend Ruby had she didn't really like him.

" Hey guys over here" Ruby shout to her friends and Haley looked up to see a girl and two boys walking to them.

"Hey Ruby" They all said.

" Hey oh by the way this is my cousin Haley and Haley this is Annie Jai and this is my boyfriend Xavier" Ruby said

" Hey nice to meet you all " Haley said smiling at Rubys friends she know alot about them already thanks to Ruby.

"yeah nice to meet you too" Annie Jai and Xavier said

" so anyone up was a game of football?" Vj asking hoping some of them would play with him.

" yeah i'll play " Haley said then Jai and Xavier joined in too.

" okay so its me and VJ vs Jai and Xavier" Haley said laughing to herself thinking the boys will be thinging she is going to be crap.

"yeah sounds good to me" Jai said looking at Xavier who nobbed to say same here.

so they play football for about an hour and they all said it was time to quit. So they did and Vj was happy to quit to becasue Haley and him was about half past four now and Haley was looking a bit worried thinking whats going to happen when Charlie see her. She got Ruby to give her a call telling her to meet her outside the police station but not telling that she was with her that it was only her and Vj meeting her. Annie Jai and Xavier was away home now and Haley liked all of them becasue they made Ruby happy. So the three of them made their way to made Charlie. Haley was a bit scared now not knowing what Charlie would be like with her and after joey leaving which made Haley what to leave it later but a part of her wanted to sort things out between them.


	3. Chapter 3

hpe all ofyou enjoy this one..xo

i have changed some of it so it should sound a bit better..xo

plz R&R ..xo

* * *

Chapter 3

Ruby,Haley and Vj got at the station at about ten to five now. Haley was shaking like she has never shaking before. she was thinking back to when her and Charlie were so close that people thought they were sisters. She has a smile on her face which soon disappeared when she was thinking about her mother who died for cancer and then a month later her father got murdered and his killer is still out there somewhere. A few months after that she got in with the wrong kind of people and started taking drugs and drinking which made things worse because one day when Charlie was working at the police station back in the city she got a tip off about a drug deal doing down which was Haley and a dealer and Charlie was in shock becasue she had never thought Haley was taking drug but she knew she was drinking and in with the wrong kind of people Charlie had no option but to take her to the station then she had to interview Haley about it and that was the first and last time she put her job before her family that was the hardest thing she had do to becasue they were so close and Charlie couldn't take the pain that she was going though watching Haley taking drugs and drinking all the time. She had told Haley go get help but she wouldn't listen becuase she was too drunk or high on drugs to care what her cousin was saying so Charlie said to her I never want to see you again becasue your a waste of space Haley and after that Haley went to jail for a few months because she had drugs on her that day Charlie got the dealer that was giving Haley the drugs. When Haley got out of jail she went to rehab and she meet some of her friends that she still has till this day and she hasn't went near any drugs in the last year but she does drink but not as much as did before. By now she was crying and trying her best to hide it.

"Haley what is wrong?" Ruby said looking at Haley

"Just thinking what i have been though the last few years and I'm hoping that just maybe Charlie will listen to me and forgive me for being a cow" Haley said looking at Ruby who knew everything about her.

"I hope so too then maybe we could be as close as we were before because I have missed you " Ruby said smiling at Haley

"Yeah me too and I have missed you too" Haley said looking at her phone seeing what time it was. "Rubes you and Vj better go and meet Charlie and Vj don't tell her i am with you okay mate"

"You just going to stay there" Ruby said hoping Haley wouldn't run away.

"Yeah Just walk over here and i will wait here for you" Haley said

" I hope Charlie will forgive you Haley because if she dosen't that means you would be leaving right?" Vj said just about to cry because he liked haley and he just met her todayand he wanted to play football again tomorrow

" yeah i will be leaving i guess but if she does we could play football again" Haley said trying to cheer Vj up.

Ruby and Vj started walking to the door outside the station waiting for Charlie. Ruby was hoping Haley & Charlie would just sit down and talk things over and just maybe forgive and forget. She wanted Charlie to forgive Haley because she wanted her cousin to stay for a while so they could all spend some time together and let Haley meet everyone else who lives in the Bay and let Vj get a another game of football with her too. She couldn't believe how much she missed Haley. She hoped that Charlie missed Haley too. Vj kinda knew what Haley had been though over the past few years. He just wanted Charlie to forgive her and maybe they could play cards ,football and other things too. Ruby and Vj looked at each other and smiled.

"So Vj what do you think of Haley so far" Ruby asked

"She is cool and she is alot like you and sometime like Charlie" Vj said with a smile

"Good i'm glad you like her"Ruby said

They both look up just in time to see Charlie walking out the station. Charlie looked up and saw Ruby and Vj sitting on a bench waiting her. she walked over to them.

"Hello Ruby and VJ " Charlie said

"Hey Charlie" They both said

"Did you have a good day at work then" Ruby said

"No i had to do paperwork " Charlie said

"Ohwell at least you are off now" Ruby said smiley at her sister

"Yeah I get to lazy about and spend some time with you two" Charlie said thinking about Joey at the same time. Then she started walking with Ruby and Vj.

"So do you remember Haley" Ruby asked

"yeah why do you asked" Charlie said looking a bit confussed becsue they hadn't talked about her for years but she did remember the last thing she said to Haley

"Aww I was only asking " Ruby said

"okay so what have the two of you been doing the day? Charlie asked still thinking why the hell did Ruby asked that.

"oh nothing much just playing football with Annie Jai and Xavier" Vj said

Charlie was just away to speak when she saw someone that looked like someone she know at first she thought it was Joey but as they got closer it was too tall for Joey then the person turned around and looked at Charlie who was shocked. She clicked right way to who it was after she turned around. She looked back at her thinking what is she doing here? I hope it's not to make me go thought that pain again. Haley felt like running away and never coming back but half of her wanted to sort things out.

"hey Charlie" Haley said breaking the ice

"hey what are you doing here? Charlie said thinking i bet she hates me for what i did to her

" I'm only here to talk and try to sorts things between us" Haley said unsure what to do next

"Ruby you and Vj start walking we will be right behide you" Charlie said looking at Ruby

"Okay come on Vj lets on " Ruby said and as she walked passed Haley she give her a hug.

"good luck I hope it works out" Ruby whispered to Haley.

"I love you and if its doesn't you know you can always text me" Haley whispered back to Ruby

Vj run up to Haley and give her a hug too

"bye Haley" Vj said

Haley looked back at Ruby who has tears in her eyes and give her a wave goodbye. Then she looked at the sea and hoped that her tear wouldn't fall right now.

"Haley why are you really here? Charlie said not sure if she should believe she is here to sort things out.

" I'm here to sort things out with you because i know how much i hurt you and Ruby which now hurts me and i wanted to tell you how sorry i am for not listening to you" Haley said trying not to cry.

" So how did you know that Ruby and I were here " Cahrlie asked wanting to know everything

"Well I sent a letter to Ruby asking for her mobile number when i was in jail so she sent me a letter back and ever since i got of jail i have been texting and phoning her asking how things are with her and you but please don't be mad at Ruby if you are going to be mad be mad at me" Haley said

" I'm not mad at anyone well just a bit at Ruby for not telling me she was texting and that to you but i'm okay i never said that you couldn't speak to Ruby again i just didn't want to see you again." Charlie said "So what did you do in jail then few the months you were in. Oh I'm sorry about that i never meant to do that"

"it's okay i'm glad you did because that help me see what i did to you and Ruby because all i did in there was think what I did wrong and I'll tell you something my head was sore after going over everything i did wrong. It would of be easier going over what i did right " Haley smiling. " After i did my time i put myself into a rehab and i havn't looked or took any drugs over the past year but i have had some drink but not as much as i did before"

"Really you put yourself into a rehab?" Charlie said with a smile. " i'm glad you havn't touch any drugs hope it keeps going like that"

"yeah i did because when i was in jail what you said to me the last time i saw you it got to me and i started crying in my cell just hearing I never want to see you again, your a waste of space Haley still makes me hurts till this day. I'm very very very sorry for what i put you though after my mother and father died. I never meant to hurt you i'm sorry oh and another thing i love and miss you and i know you could never forgive me but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me i won't never hurt you again but i'm not going to hurt you if i'm not in your life too. Could you tell Ruby it was nice seeing her again and that i love her also tell her it was nice meeting Leah, Vj and her friends " haley said crying knowing that she was never going to sorts things out with Charlie. Haley got up and walked away.

"Haley wait" Charlie shout as she looked at her little cousin who had grown up over the past few year.

"what now? If you are away to give me a talk about what should or shouldn't I have done don't please because i could tell you that I'm myself" Haley said trying to get away as fast as she could.

"No I know you know what you should and shouldn't of done but it's done now and you can't change it but I want you to listen to me right now not in a few years time " Charlie said smiling " I just want you to know that putting you in jail was the hardest thing i had ever done in my life and when i got a letter saying you were going to be in there for a few months i cried myself to sleep just thinking of you in a cell by yourself and when I said I never wanted to see you again and that your a waste of space I have regret it ever since if I could took it back I would. I love and miss you too. Also I forgive you Haley now please stop crying becuse you have sorted things out with me" Charlie said smiling and crying too

" do you really forgive me or you just saying it?" Haley asked

" I really do forgive you" Charlie said who runs up to Haley gived her hug and Haley hugged her back.

" I love you and I have missed you and your hugs so much Charlie but promise me one thing" Haley said

"I love you and I have missed you and your hugs too and what do i need to promise you" Charlie said

"That if we ever fall out it's only for a day that the most" Haley said

" I promise you " Charlie said "well I guess we better go and see when Ruby and Vj are"

"yeah i bet you they are at your house by now " Haley said laughing

So.. Charlie and her little cousin walked to leah's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to every1 who read & review..xo

plz R&R..xo

* * *

Ruby and Vj were sitting at the kitchen table with Leah waiting on Charlie and hopefully Haley. Ruby could only think about Charlie telling Haley to leave and never come back or never talk to her again which really hurt Ruby just thinking about it. She hope that Charlie would listen to Haley becasue she knew that Haley was in jail then went to rehab and all Ruby could do was write letters to her when she was in jail and then she could text and phone Haley in rehab but all she really wanted to do was go and see Haley and tell her that she loved her and she wanted Haley in her life but she couldn't do that because she didn't want to hurt Charlie. She really wanted Haley to be part of her life again. Vj was sitting beside Ruby and thinking that Charlie would talk to Haley and hope that she wouldn't go away like Joey did but he felt that Haley would go like Joey did if she doesn't sorts things out. if she does he wouldn't have anyone to play football with. Well he would have but no one as good as Haley and he wanted to see if Haley was any good at playing cards. Leah was just sitting looking at Ruby who had tears in her eyes. She wanted Haley to come back so she could get to know her because alll she knows about Haley was what she has been though and that. she know Haley thinks the world of Ruby and Charlie after what Charlie did to her.

"What is taking them so long?" Ruby said

"Well it will take time to sort things out and before you know it they will be back here soon" Leah said hoping they would be for Ruby sake

"what if they havn't sorted things out? Ruby said trying not to cry

"Ruby don't think like that. just think about what you , Charlie and Haley are going to do when they come back" Leah said

"yeah I guess so. I just want things to go back to normal where if you saw one of us they other two won't be far behide" Ruby said thinking how close they were before.

"Ruby see if they come back can you, me and Haley hang out again if you and haley don't mind" Vj said

"yeah we can just hope Haley comes back" Ruby said smiling at Vj

" Well they better hurry up becasue tea is going to be ready soon" Leah said

Haley and Charlie were at leah's front door now Charlie opened the door and walked in with Haley but she stand at the front door and Charlie walked in to the living room. Ruby Vj and Leah all heard the front door open and Ruby run though to see Charlie standing by herself looking at Ruby. Charlie then turnedher head to tell Haley to come though.

" have you two sort things out?". Ruby asked who kept saying to herself please please say you have

Haley and Charlie looked to each other and smile then looked back at Ruby, Vj and Leah

"Yeah we have so Ruby you are stuck with me for you whole life now. " Haley said while crying because she couldn't believe that she sorted things out and she had her cousins back.

" really are you being serious?" Ruby said she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Ruby we really have sorted things out. you really have your cousin back and you could of told me that you were texting and phoning Haley I wouldn't of minded" Charlie said

" I can't believe you have sorts things out and i was going to tell you but I couldn't because i didn't know how how would take it ." Ruby said running up to Charlie and Haley to give them both a big hug.

"That's great girls glad you sorted things out" leah said hugging both of them

"So Haley are you going to be staying for a while" Vj said smiling

" Yeah Vj I'm going to be staying for a while" Haley said

"Where are you staying?" Ruby asked

"Well I was going to going to stayin canavan for a few night then I was going to camped somwhere for the rest of the time because I don't have much money" Haley said

"You are not staying in a canavan or camping you can stay here if it's okay with Leah" Charlie said

" It's fine by me " Leah said looking forward to getting to know Haley

"Aww thanks Leah but are you sure? because i don't mind living in a canavan for a while." Haley said not wanting to bother anyone. she would be happy to stay in a canavan.

" I'm sure plus by the look Charlie has on her face she doesn't want to you to stay anywhere else and I want to get to know you too and I know Vj wants to play football and cards with you so you can stay as long as you like." Leah said laughing at the look Charlie has on her face.

"Thanks leah" Haley said

"Haley you can stay in my room with me" Ruby said

" Okay cool well I better get my stuff out my car then " Haley said

"i'll help you" Ruby said

Haley and ruby went ot get Haley stuff out her car to put it in Ruby's room.

" I'm glad you and Charlie have made up now" Ruby said who couldn't stop smiling

"Me too and now I can spend as much as I want with you and her" Haley said who couldn't stop smiling too.

They put Haley's things in the room and went and had their tea and after that Haley and Ruby went and picked some DVD's to watch in her room. They watch like four DVDs and after the last one Haley fall asleep. Ruby looked up and saw two envelope with her name on one of them and Charlie's on the other one. she opened it and took the bit of paper and it said,

Dear Ruby ,

I'm only writing this to say how sorry I am about what i have put you though the last few years. I'm so sorry that you saw me drinking and sometime taking drugs but at the time it helped with the pain that I had because of my mother and father's death. I'm sorry that I pushed you and Charlie away from me and that I havn't be the world's greatest cousin but one day I will make it up to you I promise you that. When I was in jail all I could think about was you and Charlie and why I did all those things but now that I'm out of jail and rehab I'm going to start and get my life back to normal and be the old Haley that I was when my mother and father was alive and when I do I will come see you and Charlie and try to sort things out. If I don't sort things out I want you to know that I love you and I always will because you are my favoerite cousin but don't tell Charlie ok?. If you ever need someone to told too. I will only be a phone call away from you but I know you will have Charlie who will take care of you and be here for you but If you can't talk to her then I will be right here for you no matter what. You and Charlie mean the world to me and both of you will always be in my heart and no one is going to take your place or Charlie's.

Love and Miss you so much

Haley..x

Ruby was crying after reading it and she left the room and took envelope for Charlie with her. She walked over to Charlie who was with leah watching a film and she handed the envelope to Charlie.

"What is this?"Charlie said looking at her sister. "Why have you been crying"?

"It's a letter from Haley. I have just read my one and that's why I have been crying after you read yours i'll let you read my one" Ruby said

" okay where is Haley?" Charlie asked looking behide Ruby

"she is sleeping so hurry up and read yours." Ruby said

Charlie looks at the envelope that is in her hand. She then opened it and took the bit of paper and it said,

Dear Charlie,

I'm writing to say how sorry I am for what I put you though. I know you were trying to help but at the time I didn't see the point in my life anymore after my mother and father's death I though that the person who killed my father would come and killed me too so I started drinking and taking drugs to try and take my mind off it and the pain which work for a while. when that day you saw me getting drugs my heart broke becasue I knew that I had hurt you and that you would have to take me to the station and interview me. So in that interview all I could do was to tell you everything about the drugs and the dealer. When I went to jail you said "I never want to see you again and your a waste of space Haley well that got to me in jail becuase all I clould think about was the stuff I did wrong and I kept thinking about you and Ruby and hoping one day I will see you again and sorts things out and be the old Haley that looked up to a. You better look after Rubes or else. I'm kidding i know you will. Now that I'm out of jail and rehab I have found some great friends there is Pamela, Jack,Ashley and Stevie they are all amazing. Maybe one day you will meet them. When I see you again I'm going to try and sort things out between me and you but if we don't. I want you to that I love you and i miss you so much. You and Ruby mean the world to me and both of you will always be in my heart no matter what. No one is going to take your place or Ruby's

Love and Miss you so much

Haley..xo

Charlie started crying then she looked at Ruby and she got up went over to Leah and she handed Leah the letter who read it. When she finshed reading Charlie's letter Ruby handed her letter. Leah read it and after it she was crying a bit too. Ruby read Charlie and Charlie read Ruby and after that they were all crying again.

" I'm going to see if she is up now" Ruby said

" okay but if she not just leave her " Charlie said

Ruby walked to her room finding Haley looking at the celling.

"Haley can you come with me for a minture" Ruby said

" Erm....okay " Haley said unsure what was away to happen untill she was that the two envelope that she had put beside her things had go. She though Ruby must of saw them and took hers and give Charlie her one. She saw that Charlie and leah had been crying then she looked at Ruby and saw she had been too.

"I take it you read them then" Haley said with a smile

"yeah we have but know did you know we have them" Ruby said

"Well because I put them there so you would pick them up and read them ." Haley said "I was going to post them but I didn't know where you were living but at least you got them now and I hope both of you can forgive me for being a cow back then but promise I'm the old Haley.

"The one that looked up to me " Charlie said with a smile

" Yeah and I still do look up to you" Haley said

"I forgive you and I love and missed you " Ruby said running up to Haley giving her a hug

"I forgive you too but I love and missed you more then Ruby " Charlie said giving Haley a hug too

"I love and missed you both more then the two of you love and missed me" Haley said with the biggest smile ever. "well I'm going back to bed so goodnight Leah Charlie and Ruby.

"goodnight Haley" Leah and Charlie said

Rudy followed Haley to her room and went to her bed too

"goodnight Haley" Ruby said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

here you go another chapter now :)..xo

hope you all like this one :)..xo

plz plz plz plz R&R and thanks alot to every1 who has review :)..xo

* * *

Haley was laying in her bed thinking about getting up. She looked at her phone and saw it was half six so she got up and picked her clothes up then walks to the bathroom to have a shower and that. After that she went to the kitchen to find something to eat and sits down at the table with a cup of tea. Half an hour later Leah walks in and sits at the table with Haley. Leah and Haley sit and talk for ages and by the time they stopped Leah knows everything about Haley and she liked her. Vj runs though to the kitchen and see Haley and smiles. They play a few games of cards and then Ruby and Charlie both come into the kitchen together and they both run up to Haley and put their arms around her. Haley just smiles at them.

"Can we all do something together today" Ruby asked

"I don't see why not" Charlie said

"Yeah sure" Haley,Leah and Vj

"What are we going to do?" Haley asked

"We could go to the beach and spend the day there " Leah said

everyone nobbed and went to get ready to go to the beach for the day. Vj took his football so Haley and him could play a little game of football. Ruby and Leah got some food and juice to take with them. Haley and Charlie put chairs and that into Charlie's car. They all got in the car and went to the beach. Ruby and Vj went on the beach and found a nice quiet spot for them. Haley Leah and Charlie got all the stuff and put in down on the sand. Haley got a chair and sat down so did Leah and Charlie. Five minutes later Vj asked Haley to play with him so she gets up and tries to get the ball of Vj but it doesn't really work and then Ruby makes Haley fall over with her face in the sand. Everyone was laughing apart from Haley

" I'm going to kill you Ruby " Haley said trying not to laugh

"you'll have to try and get me first " Ruby said running as fast as she can away from Haley.

Haley finally gets Ruby and pins her down and starts to tickle.

"Haley stop..... I'm sorry...." Ruby said laughing too but Haley didn't stop. Haley felt that someone was behide her so she looked around.

" leave her alone" Charlie said smiling

" or what?" Haley said

"Or I'll need to do thing" Charlie said who started tickling her and Haley was the most tickish out of them all. Ruby Leah and Vj all laughed at Haley who was getting ticked by Charlie.

"ok I'll leave her alone." Haley said when Charlie let her out. Then Haley went and sat on her chair. Ruby and Vj were playing cards on a wee table. Leah was watching them play.

"I'm away for a walked. I'll be back soon." Haley said

"I'll come too." Charlie said

"cool cya soon." Haley said

Haley and Charlie walked to the Wharf and Haley sat down and took her shoes off and put her feet in the sea. Charlie sat down next to her and did the same. Haley looked at Charlie and smiled

"So what have you been doing over the past year?" Haley asked

" Nothing much just looking after Ruby, work and that's about it" Charlie said

" is that it?" Haley said

"yeah why you ask?" Charlie said

" Aww just asking so you havn't dated anyone in summer bay since you got here then" Haley said hopeing that Charlie would tell her about Joey herself.

"well I have dated a few guys but it didn't work out and you can see" Charlie said thinking should I tell her about joey or not. If I do maybe it will help me find who i really am a bit if i talked about it.

" Haley if I tell you something you won't freak out and run away" Charlie said hopeing that Haley would be okay with it.

"Erm...okay" Haley said

"well I'm in love with a woman...who has just leave me because I sept with a guy when we were togother I don't know why I did it. It was another mistake that I have made. I can't stop thinking about her and it hurt like hell waking up every moring without her beside me. I can't believe that I hurt her over and over again by not facing my feeling for her and hiding them also by not telling people when I should of. Why do I lose poeple I care about the most? CHarlie said with tears coming down her face.

" this woman called Joey? and you don't lose people who care about most. You got me back didn't you that's if you still care about me. you have Leah Vj and her sister back over there who loves you and thinks the world of you." Haley said hugging Charlie

"How the hell did you know her name?. and I do care about you alot that's why I missed you so much." Charlie said

"Ruby told me about you and her a few days ago before I come here becasue she was really upset. then later she phone me saying can you come and sort things out with Charlie becasue i can't take it when she is like this and she told me you were working all the time and not eating somedays. Charlie if it's meant to be then she will be back here before you know it. Haley said smiling

"I guess your right for once We better get back because I think Vj wants to play football with you again." Charlie said wiping her tears away.

" yeah we should get back" Haley said

They walked back along laughing most of the way there. They saw Ruby laying on a towal and Vj sitting next to his mum. Haley walked over and picked a bottle of water up and opened it and throw it at Ruby who jumped up and wasn't very happy but Haley and Charlie couldn't stop laughing. Then Ruby got a bottle and throw it at Haley who was shocked that Ruby did it back. Haley picked Ruby up and walked over to the sea and throw Ruby in and when she got out of the water went over to Haley and give her a hug to get her wet too. Then the next thing Haley know she was in the sea too. she looked up and saw Charlie laughing and runing away. VJ and Leah couldn't stop laughing at Charlie's face when Ruby and Haley run after her and throw her in too. all three of them there laughing know and they all called it quits and they went and got some towals to up around them. everyone thought it was time to go home and spend some time here. They watched t.v of ages and before they know it was 11 o'clock so Haley and Ruby went to bed so did Vj. Charlie and Leah stay up for a bit longer.

"Ruby I got charlie to tell me about Joey she really does love her don't she?" Haley said

"Yeah she does. you should of seen them together they were so happy which make me happy. hope things work out for them" Ruby said

"Yeah ruby what is Joey like?" Haley asked

"She is funny,cool and she loves boats" Ruby said

"okay well goodnight Rubes" Haley said

"goodnight Hales" Ruby said

"Oh my god no one has called me that in years I think the last people to call me that was my mother " Haley said "oh well night Ruby"

Ruby didn't replay because she was already asleep.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

hey srry 4 the late updata..xo

hope you enjoy this chapter..xo

* * *

Haley got up and had a shower and got dressed. Then she got Ruby up and asked her what she was doing today. Ruby said she wasn't doing anything today. She asked if she wanted to spend the day with her just the two of them because Haley had a plan but she needed Rubys help. Ruby said yeah sure so Ruby went and got ready. Haley went and got something to eat and had a cup of coffee. Charlie Leah and Vj were up too. Haley told them that she was going to be spending the day with Ruby. Charlie was going to caugh up Martha. Leah was going to spend the day with Vj. Ruby walked to the kitchen and had some breakfast and a cup of coffee then her and Haley went out and got into Haley's car and went shopping in the city.

"So why did you want me to come with you today?" Ruby asked

"well becuase I have got a plan to get Charlie and you happy again beucase I know you are still upset about Charlie being upset about Joey so I'm going to try and bring her back and hopefully get her to speak to Charlie." Haley said

"Do you think it's a good idea because what Charlie told me is that Joey left to see if she could forgive her and that" Ruby said

" yeah i know but im hopeing to spend sometime with Joey to let her see that Charlie is lost without her and that she still loves her." Haley said

"okay but how are you going to get Joey back her." Ruby asked

"Well I was hopeing that you would text her and ask her how is and that." Haley said

"Well okay but I don't think it's going to work." Ruby said then she text Joey asking how things were with her and how was work and that. "Well I sent it but she might not text back because she might not get any signal when is she."

"Yeah i know but we will just wait and see." Haley said " here we are so what do you want to look at first. let me guess shoes"

" How did you know? " Ruby said laughing

They walked over to the shops and went into every single shop that Ruby saw. After a few hours Ruby's moblie goes off and she looked at it and saw it was message from Joey saying

Hey Ruby its good to hear from you.

I'm okay thanks. work is good and the crew is aright

I can't believe it's been a month already

so hows yourself and everyone else?

what have you been doing lately?

I miss you and everyone else

love Joey x

She tells Haley about the text and then she texts her back saying

Heya Joey. i'm glad you enjoying it and that your okay.

i'm good thanks. nothing really

just spending time with my cousin Haley

who we havn't seen in years but tell you about that later

are you coming back to summer bay? sorry had to ask because

everyone is missing you and so am i

Charlie is missing you like crazy she is total lost without you.

and my cousin wants to get to know you too

because you and Charlie were about the only thing I talked about to her when you left.

love Ruby x

after Ruby got every pair of shoes out every shop they went back to the car to go back home. Then Ruby's moblie went off again. It was another message from Joey saying.

yeah I'm coming back to summer bay well at least I think am

dose Charlie really miss me?

because I miss her alot too

god your cousin must be bored hearing you talk about me and Charlie hehe

hopefully I'll get to meet her when I come back if i do

love Joey x

Ruby and Haley got home to find Charlie crying and with a bottle of wine in her room. Ruby went and saw Charlie while Haley text Joey saying

Hey it's Haley Ruby & Charlie cousin

Charlie really does miss you.

she has started talking about you and her

to everyone apart from her dad but I think she is going to do that soon

whenever someone say ur has the biggest smile ever

she is hurting as much as you are.

Ruby and I have just found her crying again. she only cry when she thinks she is alone

so when you coming back ? can you come back earlier ?

so I can get to know you before I go back to the city

and you don't have to see Charlie. I understand if you can't

from Haley x

Haley puts Ruby's moblie in her pocklet and walks over to Charlie's room to see how she is. Ruby looks up at Haley then walks over to her

"can you talk to her because she won't tell me anything anymore." Ruby said

"Yeah sure call Joey to let her hear what Charlie is away to say just hope it's what she wants to hear." Haley whispered to Ruby who looked up Joey's number and called her. A minture later Joey answers her phone. Ruby nobs to Haley to let her know that Joey is listening to them. Haley walks over to Charlie and sits beside her.

"Charlie whats wrong?" Haley said

Charlie didn't replay to her

"Please talk to me you can tell me anything" Haley said

" I turly love her Haley I really do since the day I met Joey but I was to gutless to tell her and my friends that. When I finally told her that. everything was great then we told Ruby and Leah then stuff happend with Joey's brother who put 'queer' on my car and then made a complaint against me and I was told to come day off so I did and I wasn't aloud to see Joey that day so I went and got drink then I made the biggest mistake ever and slept with Hugo which meant nothing to me and now I have lost her. " Charlie said

"Well only thing you can do is fight for her and I think you better tell your dad and hopefully you will find who you turly are." Haley said

" yeah you are right" Charlie said

" I'm away to get some to eat do you want anything" Haley asked

"yeah i'll be out in a bit" Charlie said. Haley walked out the room and saw Ruby standing against the wall with a smile on her face. They both walk to the kitchen and sit at the table and Haley was looking to see if Charlie was coming yet but she wasn't.

"did she listen?" Haley said

"yeah I think she did well she didn't hang up untill she hear you saying that you were away to get something to eat" Ruby said with a smile

* * *

Joey was sitting on her bed thinking about what is just heared Charlie saying about her. she couldn't believe that Charlie still loves her and maybe she has changed. she was just laying here then she remember about the text from Haley she was replaying to when she got that call so she text Haley back saying

heya btw I listened to what Charlie said

does she know you did that? hearing her voise made me think about it but

I don't know if I can come back early because

I don't have a place to stay. I'm not staying at leah's

because I don't know if i'm ready to see Charlie yet

i'll let you know if I'm coming back earlier

can you please tell Charlie I still love her too and always will and I miss her alot

love Joey x

* * *

Haley and Ruby were having some tea. Charlie walked into the kitchen and had some too. They all watched t.v together then Ruby heard her moblie go off again it was a the message from Joey. she read it and smile then looked at Haley who was half a sleep. Ruby handed the moblie to her and she read it too and smile but she didn't know if she should tell Charlie that Joey still loves her and always will. Haley looked at Ruby who nobbed to say tell her it.

"Charlie I have something to tell you" Haley said

"well what is it?" Charlie said

" It's Joey she says that she still loves you and always will and she is missing you alot" Haley said

"Really? how do you know?" Charlie said who was smiling again

" Yeah she does becasue me and Ruby has been texting her just today just to see how she was and that." Haley said

"So how is she? Charlie said

" here look at the texts you were going to find out soon anyways" Haley said handing her phone

Charlie reads the texts and looks to Haley then Ruby.

"what did she mean listened to what I said " Charlie said

"well when you were crying I though maybe you would say things about Joey that she wanted to hear so I told Ruby to call her and thats when i asked you what wrong and she heared you say everything you told me and Ruby" Haley said

" why did you do that?" Charlie said

"so she would believe me that you still loved her and to see if she would come back earlier" Haley said

" well thanks but it doesn't look like she is coming back so I'll need to wait another two months before I can see her again." Charlie Said

after that Charlie went to her bedroom. Ruby and Haley went to Ruby's.

"Ruby I think I have a way to get Joey to change her mind and come back earlier" Haley said smiling at Ruby

"what it is?" Ruby said

"I'll let her stay at my flat in the city and I'll get my best friend Pamela to look after her and you and I can go to see her and that" Haley said "text her asking if she would like to stay at my flat and where to meet her.

"okay " Ruby said who was already texting Joey.

* * *

Joey was sitting looking at the sea when her phone went off again. She was thinking about going back to see Charlie and everyone else also meeting Charlie and Ruby's cousin. She looked at her phone and it was a message from Ruby asking her to come back soon and asking if she wanted to stay at Haley's flat in the city for a few days and that Haley's best friend would help her out Also Ruby and Haley would meet her on her first day back before going to Haley's flat and that Charlie dosen't know anything about this so she won't see Charlie. So Joey started thinking about going back earlier really hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

thanks to every1 who has read and reveiw...xo

It means a lot to me..xo

well is another chapter..xo

hope you enjoy it..xo

PLZ R&R :)..xo

* * *

Joey had spend most of the night thinking about going back. She text Ruby telling her and Haley that she was going to think about it and she would let them know if she was or wasn't. It was eight o'clock and Joey had to start work again so she did. She wouldn't stop thinking about going back and she wasn't sure if she could go back to get hurt again. She stop working for a minute and walked over to the skipper.

"Hey John" Joey said thinking about what she was going to say

"oh Hey Joey what can I help with?" John said

"see if i was going to go back to summer bay earlier where would you let me off? Joey asked

"erm..Well.... since you have done a good job here then I guess I could let you off at Summer bay tomorrow if you are leaving us" John said

" are you sure? I'm not sure if I am leaving but I might be" Joey said

" yeah I'm sure and well we are ahead of the plan I made so if you are then we will head to summer bay " John said

" thanks John I'll let you know if I am leaving." Joey said and went back to work

* * *

Haley Ruby and Charlie were up watching a film. Leah and Vj went to Leah's mum's for a few days. Haley was thinking she should text her friendS because she hadn't seen or talked to them in a while. She text her friend Pamela to tell her about Joey and that she might be staying at her flat for a few days and she asked her if she would help her out if Joey needed help. Pamela text Haley back saying that it would be fine and she couldn't wait to see her again. She missed Haley alot becasue over the past year they had been close ever since they both came out rehab. Haley smiled at the text and started watching the film again. An hour later Charlie's phone went off. It was her work so she had to go in and help with paperwork and that.

"Ruby I have just text my friend Pamela and she said she would help Joey if she needed it." Haley said "oh forgot to tell you Pamela likes to be called Pam because she hates Pamela"

"that's good just hope Joey does come back" Ruby said.

"me too becasue I don't know how else to get her to come back" Haley said

* * *

Joey was having a break so she gose to lay on her bed and listen to her ipod also to think about going back. A few mintues later She has made her mind up and phones Ruby.

"Hey Ruby" Joey said

"Heya Joey!" Ruby said

"I'm just phoning to tell you that.....................................I'm coming back tomorrow!." Joey said

"Really Joey?" Ruby said

"yeah I really I am so tell your cousin if it's okay with her then I will stay at her flat and that I'm looking forward to meeting her "Joey said who couldn't believe she was going back

"Yeah she said it's cool with her and her friend Pam will be there to you help you if you need anything and she is looking forward to meeting you too." Ruby said "where are we meeting you?

"good well the skipper is letting me off at Summer bay so I guess I'll just meet you at the wharf tomorrow" Joey said "does Charlie know i'm coming back and I'm staying at Haley's flat?

"good can't wait to see you again I've missed you and well Charlie saw the texts but she doesn't think you are coming back so she doesn't know that you are staying at Haley's flat." Ruby said

" okay good don't tell her please because i'm not ready to see her yet if it's okay with you and Haley. Aww I can't want to see you too and I've missed you too. well see you tomorrow bye Ruby" Joey said

"don't worry we won't tell her yeah see you tomorrow bye Joey" Ruby said

Then Joey switch her phone off to keep the battery from going low. She went up to tell john that she was leaving. she walked over to him.

"John you know how I asked about leaving this morning." Joey said

"Yeah I do" John said

"well can you still let me off at summer bay tomorrow if it's not trouble" Joey said hopeing he would let her off

" Yeah sure I can't believe you are leaving already am I that bad to work for? John said joking with her

"I know I can't believe I'm leaving too. I'm going to miss everyone here and yeah you are really bad to work for " Joey said laughing

"well eveyone is going to miss you too and me it's been great knowing you and working with you Joey I just hope everything works out for you" John said "Guys we are going back to summer bay to let Joey off becuase she is leaving us.

"Aww Joey we are going to miss you" All they crew said

" I'm going to miss all of you too. " Joey said to all the guys

After that John turned the boat around to head back to Summer Bay. Joey looked out to sea and said to herself well i'm not turning back now hope everything works out and I don't see Charlie my fisrt day back. I worried what Haley is like. she seem nice just now. Then she turns her phone back on and texts Ruby saying

hey that's me on my way back now

so see you soon :)

love Joey x

* * *

Ruby was sitting watching a horror film with Haley. She jumped up from the sofa when her phone went off because she was waiting on something happening on the film. It was the text from Joey so she read it and smiled then told Haley that she was on her way backnow. Haley smiled at Ruby and thought to herself god i'm going to meet Joey tomorrow in summer bay great just hope Charlie won't see her. I'll get to see Pam again after like a month.


	8. Chapter 8

ere is another chapter..xo

sorry for the late updata again..xo

hope u enjoy it..xo

PLz plz R&R..xo

Chapter 8

Joey was packing all her stuff up to get ready to leave. she walked out her room and She picked up her phone and text Ruby saying.

heya Ruby

i will be at the wharf at about 1 o'clock

see you then :)

love Joey x x

she smiled after she pressed send. She went back to her room then she saw all the crew looking at her. John walked up and handed her some flowers and the a card.

"What are theres for?" Joey asked with tears in her eyes

"the flower are just a wee thank for working with me and the guys and we all hope that everything works out for you" John said

"Joey we are all going to miss you and all the laughs we have had if you ever come back on this boat we all hope that we will all be working together again becasue you have become one of our mates" one of the crew members said and others though the same.

"Oh by the way Joey there is a wee message in the flowers too but you can't open it untill you are off the boat." John said

"aww guys im going to miss all of you too and why can't i open it now? Joey said

"becasue I said" John said laughing

"well okay then " Joey said

* * *

Ruby was getting really to go and get Joey to take her to Haley's flat. She was thinking I worried what Haley's flat is like? I bet it's at the top and it's got a view of the sea. I hope her friend is nice if i remember rightly her friends before her and Charlie fall out wasn't the best in the world. They always seem to get in to trould no matter what they did. Im glad Haley have found new friends. Ruby heared her phone going off so she pick it up and it was from joey she read it and smiled. she was just away to shout to Haley that Joey would be back at one then she remember that Charlie was in the house too. Haley walked in the room and pick up her car keys.

"Haley Joey will be at the wharf at one o'clock and where are you going?" Ruby said

"that's great nowhere just getting ready to go and meet Joey" Haley said

" okay where will we be leaving ? Ruby asked

" well it's twelve now so in about forty five mintures" Haley said " I'm away to call Pam that we will be at the flat soon so hurry up and get ready"

" okay I'm just about ready" Ruby said where dose Pam live?

"In the same flat as me" Haley said

She walks out the room and goes outside to call Pam

"Hey Pam " Haley said

Heya Haley" Pam said

"Pam we will be at the flat bewteen one and half past " Haley asked

"okay cool i can't wait to see you and finally meet Ruby and Joey " Pam said

"yeah same here well i bettter go because Charlie doesn't know we are doing this so see you soon" Haley said

" okay see you soon" Pam said

After that Haley went back inside and sat beside Charlie who was watching the tv.

"are you working today? Haley asked

" yeah but not untill one why?" Charlie said

"just asking what are your plans for the weekend" Haley asked

" well im hopeing to spend time with you and Ruby if its okay " Charlie asked

" yeah that's okay with me can we go and see Ross because I haven't see him in years" Haley said thinking great how the hell am i going to spend time with Joey and Pam now

Ruby walks out her room and sit beside Haley.

"so what are you two talking about? Ruby asked

"nothing much we were just thinking about spending the weekend together and Haley said it's okay with her so do you want to and we are thinking about going to see dad " Charlie said

"erm.. sure" Ruby said looking at Haley

"good well i'll see you two tonight I'm away to get ready to go to work." Charlie said walked to her bedroom

"yeah see you tonight " Haley and Ruby said

"I thought you were going to spend time with Joey" Ruby said

"I was then Charlie ask me if i wanted to spend time with her and you and I couldn't say I can't sorry I'm spending time with Joey to get to her know her and she doesn't want to see you. Haley said

"Oh I never thought of that sorry " Ruby asked

"I will spend time with Joey on Monday when Charlie is at work and you can come with me if you haven't got plans" Haley said

"Yeah ok but I'm going out with my friends on tuesday" Ruby said

" Right okay i think we better go now" Haley said

Ruby nobbed and both of them shouted bye to Charlie and walked to Haley's car.

* * *

"Joey we are nearly at Summer Bay" John said "Have you got all you things?"

"Yeah I do and here is a wee message for you and the guys from me but you can't open it untill I'm off this boat" Joey said laughing

"so why can't we open it now ? one of the crew said

" because yous won't let me open my one so you can't open your one" Joey said

* * *

"Ruby do you know what boat she is on" Haley said sitting with her feet in her water

"Erm..............No but is that a boat coming toward us. Ruby said

"yeah it is " Haley said

" oh...my...god it's Joey " Ruby said who was smiling

" Ruby give her a few mintues to say bye to the guys on the boat " Haley said

"guys get the rope ready to tie the boat up" John said "are you ready Joey?"

"Yeah I am" Joey said looking at the wharf

"Well there you go Summer bay is waitting for you" John said trying to be a man and not to cry

" bye John thanks for everything" Joey said and give him a hug

"bye Joey" John said and return the hug

Joey walked over to the other members of the crew.

"well i guess it's goodbye but just think you won't have a woman to boss all of you about anymore" Joey said trying to have a joke

"yeah but we will miss that the most " the crew said

"goodbye guys" Joey said hugging everyone of them

" bye Joey" they all said and giving her a hug back

Joey jumps of the boat and turns around to wave goodbye to the guys. They all wave back and untie the rope and John starts the boat and They head back out to sea thenJoey wipes away her tears.

"Joey I can't believie you are back" Ruby said running up to Joey to give her a hug

" Hey Rudy I can't believe I'm back too I've missed you." Joey said

" I've missed you too and this is my cousin Haley" Ruby said

" Hey Joey nice to meet you " Haley said

"Hey Haley it's nice to meet you too." Joey said "are you sure it's okay to stay at your flat?

Yeah I would of stay with you to get to know you but Charlie has made plans for the weekend but my best friend Pam will be there she lives with me" Haley said

"okay cool can we go now? becasue i don't want to see any one just now" Joey said

"yeah sure" Haley and Ruby said.

They all head to Haley's car and when they get to the car Joey puts her bags in the back of the car and they go to the city. Joey and Haley tell each other things about themself and Ruby tell Joey why Haley and Charlie fall out and that. Joey couldn't believe what Haley had been though and that Ruby or Charlie never talked about Haley to anyone. They got to the flats that Haley lived with her friend Pam.

So where is your flat?" Ruby said

" it's the top one so we better start now going up the stairs if you want to get there today." Haley said laughing at Ruby and Joey faces when she said that "only joking there's only five level to the building "

" that's okay then " Joey and Ruby said

Haley helped Joey with her bags and they started going up the stairs to Haley's flat They finally got to Haley and Pam flat. Haley unlock the door and opens it and tell Joey and Ruby to come in.

"Pam are you here? Haley shouts

" Yeah I am" Pam said running from the balcony to Haley to give her a hug. Haley returned her hug

"I've missed you" Pam said

"i've missed you too" Haley said " so this is my cousin Ruby and Joey"

Hey Ruby nice to finally meet you Haley always talked about you when we were in rehab and hey Joey nice to meet you too hope you will like it here" Pam said

"Hey Pam same here." Ruby said

"Heya Pam nice to meet you and I'm sure i will like it here." Joey said

Joey and Ruby i'll show you around and Pam will get us some drinks" Haley said

so Pam went to get some drinks and Haley showed Joey where she was sleeping and everything was and she showed Joey and Ruby the view from the balcony.

"I see why you got this flat the view is amazing " Joey said "Ruby if i knew you had a cousin who had a view of the sea like this i would of never of left"

"I never know Haley had this" Ruby said

After that all four of them watch tv and Haley Joey and Pam spend time getting to know each other. Haley kept looking at the time. she was thinking her and Ruby should get back.

"Haley why are you looking at the time ?" Pam said

"well because me and Ruby will need to get back soon" Haley said

"but you have just got here " Pam said

"I know but i'll be back on monday to see you and Joey beucase I am going to see my uncle with Ruby and Charlie tomorrow and sunday" Haley said "Ruby I think we better go now"

"Okay bye Joey and Pam" Ruby said giving Joey a hug

"Joey are you sure you are okay staying here with her becasue she can be a bit mad at times " Haley said laughing

" I'll be fine here and I did stay with Ruby and Charlie so it will be fine " Joey said laughing too

"that would be worst then Pam" Haley said then she gets a punch from Ruby

"Thanks Haley" Ruby said laughing

"Well Bye Joey and Pam" Haley said

Haley and Ruby walk to her car and head back to summer bay. Half an hour later then get home to found Leah and VJ are home watching tv. They all sit and watch tv then Charlie walks in the room and sit beside Haley and Ruby and watch tv with them.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

sorry about the late updata..xo

I'm trying to get this weekend over with as fast as i can and then i will get back to Charlie and Joey..xo

hope you enjoy it ..xo

plz R&R..xo

* * *

Haley was getting ready to go and see her uncle Ross after a few years. She was looking forwad to see him but she knew he has Alzheimer's so she was hoping that just maybe he would remember her and this weekend would be one of his good days. She lay on her bed looking at a photo of Charlie, Ruby, her, uncle Ross, auntie Elsie, her mother and father when they were happy together. Ross knew that she was drinking and that but didn't know she was taking drugs till they day Charlie found her and Charlie and her fall out then she went to jail. Haley doesn't know if she can go and see him to tell him everything she had done becasue she knows that he was very disapointed in her that day then she started thinking it was a bad idea to go to see him then she thought I'm going to tell him everything and then I will leave if he doesn't want me there then i will leave and then I will not regret that i didn't go and see him for the rest of my life. Charlie walks in the room.

"Hey Haley are you ready to go?" Charlie asked looking at Haley who had the look on her face when she is trying to hide the fact that she is sad.

" Hey Yeah I am " Haley said

"good.. is everything okay with you? Charlie said who was the photo of them all on the bed

" Kinda I guess" Haley said

" Haley you do know that you can talk to me?" Charlie said

" Yeah I know I can " Haley said

"Well... what is wrong?" Charlie said

"I'm just thinking about me drinking and that and how disapointed you and Ross was with me and I don't really know if I can go and see him to tell him everything and I'm scared that he might not remember me because of his illness or he doesn't want to see me." Haley said with tears in her eyes

"Well I bet he has missed you as much as we had and I think he will forgive you. just tell him everything you told me" Charlie said hoping that would work

"okay so.. where is Ruby?" Haley asked

"she is watching tv with Vj and Leah" Charlie said

"okay well im ready to go now if you want" Haley said

"okay we better tell Ruby to get her stuff." Charlie said

So Haley and Charlie walked out the room to get Ruby and their stuff in Haley's car. Leah and Vj come out with them.

" See you on moday Vj and Leah" Haley said giving Vj a hug and Leah one too then she went to her car and started the car.

"yeah tell Ross and Moarg we said hi" Leah and Vj said

"bye guys" Ruby said who was already sitting in the car

"Bye leah and Vj" Charlie said walking to the car.

they were all in the car now and the waved bye to Leah and Vj who waved back.

" well here we go" Haley said

Ruby and Charlie just was hoping her dad wasn't having a bad day and maybe he will listen to Haley.

" do you two think I should tell dad and Morag about Joey today or tomorrow?" Charlie said

"I think you should tell them when you are ready" Haley said

"yeah Haley is right you should tell them when you are ready" Ruby said

"but I'm ready to tell them but was just thinking that i would let Haley and dad talk today and then I would tell them when tomorrow" Charlie said

" I don't know i think you should tell him about Joey then I could talk to him after" Haley said

"I will tell him tomorrow so you can talk to him" Charlie said

"Okay then we are here" Haley said

Ruby runs to the door and knocks on it while Haley and Charlie get their things and walk up to meet Ruby at the door. A minture or so later Morag opens the door and welcomes them in and Ruby gose in and hug Morag and Charlie and Haley walk in and puts her things on the floor and looks at Morag

"Hey Morag this is Haley " Charlie said

" Oh hey Haley nice to finally meet you Charlie has I told be everything so you don't have to." Morag said

" Hey Morag nice to meet you too and i would of told you myself but my mind is trying to think what I'm going to tell Ross" Haley said

"well just tell him what you told Charlie and Ruby and I'm sure he will listen to you"Morag said

" I hope he will how is he today?" Haley said

"he is fine today" Morag said

that's good... Well Charlie and Ruby you two better go and see him first but don't tell him I'm here untill you have finsh talking to him becasue I'm still not ready to talk to him yet and once you have finshed you can come and get me I'll be waiting right here." Haley said

"okay Haley are you sure ?" Charlie and Ruby said

"yeah now go " Haley said

"Charlie and Ruby you two go and me and Haley will go to the kitchen to get some tea and that just now plus i want to talk to Haley to get to know her better." Morag said "he is watching tv though there"

"okay then see you two in a bit" Charlie said walking though the house with Ruby to see their dad."

"Hey dad" Ruby said running up to him and giving him a hug

"heya Ruby " Ross said Hugging one of his daughters

"heya Dad How are you feeling today?" Charlie said standing behide Ruby

"hey Charlie I'm good today how are you two? Ross said letting go of Ruby to give hug his other daughther

"I'm good Dad " Charlie said hugging her dad

"me too dad" Ruby said

That's good so what have you two been up to since the last time I saw you two" Ross said

"Just work and that nothing new " Charlie said

"good what about you Ruby? Ross said

" Erm.. just school and out with my friends" Ruby said Looking at Charlie to say tell him about Haley now

* * *

Haley and Morag were sitting at the table in the kitchen talking about how Ross was doing and how some days can be better then others for them both. Haley know that Morag was doing a good job looking after him and that she loves Ross alot to care for him untill the end and Morag know what had Happend to Haley over the few years thanks to Charlie for telling her. she couldn't believe that Charlie put her job before her family. Morag though that Charlie wouldn't do it again. Haley was happy to finally meet her uncle's wife and Morag was happy to meet Ross's niece she just hoped that he would be happy to see her too. They could hear Charlie Ruby and Ross speaking and everytime Haley hear Ross she smiled. She couldn't beleive she was in his house away to see him again.

* * *

"Dad we have someone who wants to talk to you and please will you listen to her before you go mad" Charlie said

"Charlie what are you talking about?" Ross said looking at a bit confuesd

"I'm talking about Haley she come back to soft things out with me and that now we are trying to get back to normal."Charlie said "now she wants to see you again and soft things out with you"

" Haley as in my niece who went to Jail" Ross said trying to remember her

" yes dad but please just listen to what she has to say before you say anything to her." Charlie said " I'll go and get her now"

"okay Ruby what is she like now then and are you happy is she back?" Ross said

Yeah I'm really happy she is back she is the old Haley that made me and Charlie laugh and that so dad will you listen to her?" Ruby said

"okay I will listen to her" Ross said

* * *

Charlie walked though to get Haley. she walked into the kitchen and looks at Haley

"are you ready now?" Charlie said

"Erm....I guess so" Haley said looking at Charlie to Morag

"good come on then" Charlie said

"okay here I come" Haley said getting off the chair and walking with Charlie who grad Haley's hand and led the way to her dad. Haley saw that Charlie had stop and then she saw Ruby sitting next to Ross. Ruby looked up and saw Haley and smiled at her. Haley smiled back and looked at Ross.

"Hey Ross " Haley said

"Hey Haley " Ross said

"Come on Ruby lets go and see Morag" Charlie said

Ruby and Charlie walk out the room and they both give Haley a smile and Haley gives them a smail back

"So Haley what are you doing back here" Ross said

"well I come back here to sort things out with Charlie and you also to see Ruby again." Haley said

" okay so I take it you have sorted things out with Charlie" Ross said

"yeah I have" Haley said

"so what have you been doing for the past few years?" Ross asked

"well how much time have you got?" Haley said laughing

"well I have all day Haley so tell me" Ross said smiling

" Well ... you know that I was in jail for you know" Haley said

"yeah so what did you do in there?" Ross said

" well all I did was think about what I did wrong and how much I hurted Ruby Charlie and You so I asked one of the officers if they could help me get into a rehab and they did. So after I did my time I went to a rehab and meet some great friends who I still have. They are Pam Jack Stevie and Ashley. They have helped me so much. I told them about my mother and father then I found out that Pam's mother and father died too so that made me and her grow closer. Then we all got out of rehab the same time so me and Pam went and got a flat together and me and her got jobs. I wrote a letter to Ruby asking her for her mobile number and that when i was in jail then once I got into rahab I started texting and phoning Ruby to see how thing were with her, Charlie and you. When I was in rehab I promice myself that when I was my old self again I would go and see Ruby and Charlie to sort thing out and that.I know before I went to jail that you were disapointed in me so I'm so sorry for hurting you,Charlie and Ruby and I hope you can forgive me for being a cow and I havn't looked or taking any drugs in the last few years or so but I do still drink but not as much as I did." Haley said trying not to cry

"well sound like you have be busy. The only reason I was so disapointed in you was beacsue before my brother died I promiced him I would look after you like you were my own and when you found out about your father you went down hill from there I couldn't do anything to help you so I though I had broken I'm promicse to him. I never thought of you doing the right thing for once in your life but I guess you have learned from your mistakes. So I take it you are back to your old self." Ross said smiling

" Yeah I am " Haley said

"that's good Haley I just want to tell you that you were like another daugther to me and Elsie ." Ross said

" You and Elsie were like my second mother and father back then too and you are still like my second father no matter what happens I love you and i've missed you which i couldn't believe " Haley said laughing

" Well same here Haley and I forgive you" Ross said smilign and getting off his sit to hug Haley

" really?" Haley said

"yeah really " Ross said hugging Haley and she give him a hug back

"well we better go and tell Charlie Ruby and Morag" Ross said

" yeah" Haley said they walked into the kitchen. Ruby and Charlie turn around to face Haley and Ross.

"So have you sorts things out" Charlie said

" yeah we have so Haley will be stick with us now" Ross said "Haley hope you enjoy your time away from us because your not getting anytime away from us now"

" well Ross I did but I missed all of you so much so I don't want to spend anymore time away from all of you." Haley said thinking she has finally got her family back. Ruby and Charlie got up and ran to Haley and hugged her and Haley return the hug and started crying.

" Haley whats wrong?" Ruby asked

"nothing I'm just really happy that I have got my family back now" Haley said

Haley Charlie Ross Morag and Ruby all spend the day together. Morag and Haley got to know each other and Ross got to spend some time with his three daugthers and Ruby spend some time with Haley. Charlie spend most of the time thinking about what is going to happen tomorrow and trying to have fun with Ruby Haley her dad and Morag.


	10. Chapter 10

Chatper 10

people Charlie will see Joey soon i promice..xo

hope you enjoy this chapter..xo

plz R&R it means alot to me..xo

* * *

Charlie and Haley were up and talking about how Charlie was going to tall Ross about Joey. Haley saw in Charlie's eye that she still loved Joey. She just hoped that Joey was the same. Ruby has finally got up when she heard Charlie and Haley laughing in the room where all of them were sleeping.

"Ruby are you awake yet? Haley said

"yeah no thanks to you and her" Ruby said laughing

"how what did we do?" Charlie said

"well you were laughing" Ruby said

"well if you weren't awake I was going to get some water and throw it over your head so think yourself lucky you woke up with us laughing" Haley said

"okay so what were you laughing at?" Ruby asked

" well I said to charlie how are you going to tell your dad about Joey and then Charlie gose by opening my month and saying works so I started laughing at her and she started and then we just started taking the piss out of each other " Haley said

"okay then So are you telling dad today about Joey? Ruby asked

"Erm.. I think so but I want you two to be there too if you don't mind" Charlie said

"okay I'll be there if you want me there " Ruby said

"Erm... I guess I'll be there too" Haley said

"good I'll tell him in the afternoon" charlie said

"Charlie Just to let you know it's like twelve now so when are you telling him? Ruby said

"okay then I will tell him after I get something to eat." Charlie said

" okay I'm coming to get something to eat too" Haley said

"Wait on me Charlie and Haley" Ruby said walking out the room with her sister and cousin.

* * *

Morag and Ross were in the kitchen having dinner. They jumped when they heard three girls laughing and Ross couldn't help but smile becasue he remember back when the three girls were always like that and no one could never get them to stop laughing and Morag smile becasue she knew that Ross Charlie and Ruby were happy which made Morag happy too. Charlie was the fisrt one to walk into the kitchen then it was Ruby and Haley finally came though. Charlie made Haley, Ruby and herself some dinner and then after that she looked up to her dad.

"Dad I have something to tell you? Charlie said

"Oh okay what is it? Ross said

"well I don't know how to tell you so here it gose......I'm in love with an amazing person" Charlie said with a smile just thinking about Joey made her smile

"About time so who is the lucky guy?" Ross said

" well.. it's not a guy ...... it's a woman she called Joey" Charlie said

"what?" Ross said

"dad please don't go mad... Charlie was really happy when she was with Joey you could see that they loved each other without them telling you" Ruby said

" Ross I think it's time you stop taking the mickey out of them" Morag said laughing

"come on Morag I was having fun here" Ross said laughing too

"what are you two on about?" Charlie said

"Charlie I know you love Joey because when you came here a few months back I know something was wrong and then you started talking about Joey and I know then that you loved her by the smile on your face and in your eyes and don't worry I'm fine with it I swear all I want is you, Ruby and Haley to be happy and of couse Morag." Ross said laughing

"oh my god I can't believe you did that I was so worried about what I was going to say that I ask Haley what she would say if she was me but that did works becasue she didn't know" Charlie said

"sorry Charlie but I just wanted to have a laugh and I did " Ross said laughing

Ruby Haley and Morag saw the looked on Charlie face and then they couldn't stop laughing.

" well Ross you havn't lose your sense of humor since I have been away have you?" Haley said still laughing

"no I havn't Haley someone has to keep them two laughing and if it wasn't you then it was up to me" Ross said still laughing too

"so where is Joey? he asked

"she is away for three months on a boat" Charlie said

"why?" Ross asked

"well because I cheated on her when I was drunk" Charlie said "but Haley and Ruby have been texting her to see how she is and that and she told them she was fine and that she might be coming back soon also that she still loves me too so hopefully I can sorts thing out with her"

"well that's good I hope everything works out" Ross said "so what are you three doing today?"

" Erm..... I want to go shopping" Ruby said

"great why does every girl like shoping apart from me?" Haley said

"Well Haley that's because your not normal" Ruby said

"thanks Ruby you have made my day Charlie what do you want to do? please don't say shoppping" Haley said laughing

"Erm......Haley you never know you might like shopping" Charlie said

"me and shopping with never go together especially with you two. Ruby gose into every shop to get shoes and if i rememeber righly you go into ever shop for tops" Haley said

" Haley I know how you feel " Ross said

"Haley if you come shoppping with me I'll take you out this saturday night to meet my freinds and have a few drinks" Charlie said

" okay I guess I'll go shopping" Haley said

"yes we going shopping" Ruby said

"Morag is there anything I could do to help around here so I don't have to go shopping?" Haley said

"Well.....no sorry" Morag said

"haha Haley you have to come with us now" Ruby said

so Ruby Charlie and Haley all went shopping for three hours and they get back with every pair of shoes Ruby could and every top Charlie could see and Haley got a football and that was it. then they had their tea and they spend the rest of the night with Ross and Morag before they went to bed. Haley was thinking about seeing Joey and Pam tomorrow with Ruby. she couldn't wait to see them again and to tell Joey about Charlie telling her dad well telling him but he already knew.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

next chapter Charlie sees Joey I promice..xo

hope you enjoy it..xo

Plz R&R..xo

it really does mean alot to me if it wasn't for you people reviewing I wouldn't be writing so keep them coming plz..xo

thank you..xo

* * *

Ruby was getting all their stuff together to put into the car to go back to leah's. She couldn't wait to go and see Joey again but she had to go to leah's and wait untill Charlie went to work first. Haley was helping Ruby put the stuff in the car when Ruby phone went off and it was from Joey saying

Heya Ruby & Haley

How are you?

Pam and I can't wait to see you two

so tell Charlie to hurry up and get to work hehe

and how was your weekend with your dad and Morag?

love Joey and Pam..x

Ruby and Haley both smiled and Ruby text them back saying

Hey Joey & Pam

we are good wbu?

me and Haley can't wait to see both of you too

we are still at my dad's but we are leaving soon

then I think Charlie is going to work at one

then we will be coming to see you two :)

love Ruby and Haley..x

Haley and Ruby go into the house and found Charlie Ross and Morag in the kitchen having a cup of tea then after that Haley Charlie and Ruby go outside with Ross and Morag behide them.

" Bye Ross and Morag" Haley said giving Ross a hug and Morag one

"Bye Haley nice seeing you again and please come and see us again soon" Ross said

" Don't worry I will " Haley said getting in the car

"Bye dad love you. " Ruby said hugging him

"Bye Ruby love you too" Ross said hugging her back

"Bye Morag hopefully see you two soon " Ruby said getting in the back of the car

"Bye Charlie " Morag and Ross said

"Bye Dad and Morag" Charlie said giving her dad a hug and Ross hugged her back

they were all in the car and Haley started the car and they went back to Summer Bay. In the car Ruby got another text from Joey saying

heya again

we are good

okay good

tell Haley that I need to talk to her about something

but tell her it isnt bad

see you soon

love Joey & Pam..x

Ruby was thinking why does Joey want to talk to Haley and what is it about? maybe Joey is ready to see Charlie now ohwell I will just have to wait and see. They finally got to Leah's and Haley got all their and took it in the house and Charlie got ready to go to work at one o'clock. Ruby told Haley That Joey needed to talk to her about something but it isn't bad. Haley tells Ruby to text Joey back so Ruby gose and texts her saying

hey

we will be here bewteen one and half past

and I have told Haley that you need to talk to her

so we will see you soon

love Ruby & Haley.

Ruby went in the house and watched tv. Haley joined Ruby after she put all her and Ruby things in their bedroom and put Charlie stuff in her room while Charlie was in the shower. it was about ten to one now so Ruby and Haley got ready to leave the house after Charlie left.

"Haley and Ruby That's me away now so I will see you two the night" Charlie said walking out the house

"yeah bye Charlie " Ruby and Haley said

"now we go to your house to see Pam and Joey" Ruby said

" Yeah lets go" Haley said running out to her car and Ruby behide her.

Ruby and Haley finally get to the car park then they run up the stairs and opened the door and they see that Joey and Pam are out on the balcony. So Haley and Ruby walked to the balcony.

"heya Pam and Joey" Haley and Ruby said

"Hey Haley and Ruby when did you two get here? Pam and Joey said

"not long just about five mintures ago" Haley said

"Oh right so did you have a fun weekend" Joey said

Yeah it was and Charlie finally told the last two people about you and her but my dad made out the he was shocked but he wasn't becsue he already knew and you should of seen Charlie's face when he did it " Ruby said

" So was he okay about it? " Joey said

" Yeah he said it was fine about it" Haley said

"that's good erm... Haley can I talk to you for in while if you don't mind " Joey said

" Sure " Haley said

"Ruby me and you will go and watch t.v and let them talk " Pam said

"Okay" Ruby said walking into the living room with Pam

"so what is it?" Haley said

"it's about Pam " Joey said

"what about her?" Haley said please don't say what I think it is

"she is in love with you and the only reason I know is because I noticed that everytime I said your name or something about you she would smile and she has the same look in the eyes as I have if someone said Charlie to me and then last night I asked her if she did and she said yeah I am. " Joey said

" I know she does and I think I feel the same but I havn't told her or anyone apart from you know" Haley said

" why havn't you told her? please don't say you are like Charlie and run away from your feelings." Joey said

" well because I said I was away to sort things out with Charlie and Ruby then once I did that I was going to come back here and tell her but when Charlie told me that she loves you I thought I would help you two out first then come back and tell her and you could say im running away from them. " Haley said

" well Haley please go and tell her now she really does love you. you are the only thing she talks about." Joey said

" okay but I havn't told Ruby or Charlie but i will soon can we just keep it bewteen us three " Haley said

" Okay but you have to tell them soon and by the way I think I'm ready to speak to Charlie" Joey said

" really? " Haley said

" Yeah I really am" Joey said smiling

" That's great well do you want me to tell her to come here tomorrow and I will come too if you want" Haley said smiling back

"Yeah sure now go and tell Pam that you love her and thenyou can tell Ruby" Joey said " tell Ruby to come here"

"okay" Haley said walking towards Ruby and Pam

" Ruby I think Joey wants to see you " Haley said

"Okay then" Ruby said getting up and walking over to Joey.

"Pam do you remember when you told me you were in love with me and then I told you I was away to sort things out with my family? Haley said

"yeah " Pam said

Well I never told you what I'm feelings were so here it's gose............ Pam I'm in love with you too I'm really sorry that I never told you before" Haley said

"It's okay all I ever wanted to hear was you say that " Pam said "so do you want to be with me?"

"well...... Yeah of course and can we tell Ruby now? Haley said

"sure if you want to" Pam said giving Haley a hug and Haley hugging her back then they share their first kiss and few mintues later Pam pulls away.

" I think I better go and tell Ruby and Joey" Haley said smiling

" yeah " Pam said taking a hold for Haley's hand and walking towards Ruby and Joey

" Ruby I have something to tell you" Haley said

"what is it?" Ruby said looking to Haley then to Pam

" Ruby Me and Pam are in love and we are a couple now please don't be mad at me I was going to tell you but I knew you had alot on your mind so I'm telling you. " Haley said

"Haley I'm not mad I kinda knew anyways because you two looked at each other like Charlie and Joey did so it's fine are you going to tell Charlie? Ruby said

Yeah tomorrow when she comes here to see Joey" Haley said

" Joey are you ready to see her now?" Ruby said smiling

"yeah I am Ruby to be honest I can't wait to her" Joey said smiling

" Yes I can see Joey and Pam again tomorrow" Ruby said

"yeah you can but I thought you were going out with Annie Jai and Xavier tomorrow" Haley said

"so I was ohwell I'll go out with them on Wednesday" Ruby said

"okay then so it's another day with Ruby Charlie Joey and Pam how fun" Haley said

"it's will be fun to hear what Charlie will say when she hears that I have been here for like five days tomoorrow" Joey said

"oh shit Charlie is going to kill me when she finds out " Haley said

"she will kill me too" Ruby said

After a few hours Haley and Ruby head back to leah's to see Leah and Vj again. When Haley and Ruby got home Charlie was already home and watching tv.

"Heya Haley & Ruby Where have you two been?" Charlie said

"Erm.. we went to see my best friend Pam." Haley said

"okay cool so when do I get to meet her?" Charlie said

"Erm.. tomorrow if you are not working" Haley said

"okay so did you have fun?" Charlie said

" yeah well haley did " Ruby said laughing

Haley looked at Ruby and Ruby just smiled at Haley.

"tell her about you and Pam now " Ruby whispered

"okay I guess it would be better telling her now then later " Haley said to Ruby

"Charlie I have something to tell you " Haley said

"okay what is it? Charlie said

" it's about Pam and me" Haley said

"what about you and Pam?" Charlie said

"Well we are in love just like you and Joey were and we are together" Haley said

" Aww that's great Hope you didn't do what I did" Charlie said

"Well I kinda did becasue when she told me she was in love with me I told her that I was coming here to sorts thing out with you two and I never told her that I loved her untill today" Haley said

" okay you know something I can't wait to meet her now" Charlie said

" we can " Haley whispered

Ruby heard her and started laughing then Haley started laughing too

"what is so funny?" Charlie asked

"Aww nothing" Ruby said then Haley and Ruby went and sit next to Charlie and watch tv then an hour later Leah and Vj come home then Haley and Ruby go to bed so they can get up early tomorrow to go and see Pam and Joey and this time take Charlie with them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

well here you go the chapter you be waiting for..xo

hope you enjoy it..xo

Plz R&R..xo

* * *

Ruby was up and she couldn't wait to see Joey and Pam also to see Charlie's face when she sees Joey. She walks into her room to find that Haley was still sleeping so She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and heads back to her room and she walks torwards Haley and throw the water over her face. Haley when gets up and looks at Ruby who was laughing.

"Rubes why can't you be like any normal person and ask me to get up and not throw water on me?" Haley said

" I was going to ask you to get up but I though I would be funny to throw water on you just to piss you off " Ruby said

"Well it worked and I will get you back for that" Haley said " Is Charlie up yet?

"Yeah she is in her room getting ready to meet Pam " Ruby said

"great What do you think she is going to do when she sees Joey? Haley said smiling

" Erm.. I don't know " Ruby said

Ruby and Haley hear Charlie coming out her room and then hear a knock on the door then it opens.

"Oh Haley you are finally up the shower is free but it looks like you have already had one" Charlie said

"Hey Charlie yeah I know someone thought it would be funny to throw a glass of cold water in my face to wake me up." Haley said looking at Ruby

"Sorry Haley " Ruby said

"it's okay becasue I'm going to get you back for it" Haley said

"So when we are going to see Pam? " Charlie said

"Erm whenever I'm ready so I better go in the shower." Haley said wlking out the room to go and have shower and get dressed.

An hour later Haley was ready to go so Ruby texts Joey saying

heya Joey & Pam

we are away to leave very soon

Charlie knows about Pam and Haley

and she wait can't to see Pam

we havn't told her you are there Joey

so it's up to you what you want to do

love Ruby & Haley

A few mintures later Ruby gets a text from Joey saying

hey Ruby & Haley

okay

Just do what you want and I'll hide then Haley can show her around

but don't go in to my room

well see you soon

love Joey & Pam

"Ruby where are you? we are ready to go" Haley shouted from outside

"I'm in my room I'm just coming"Ruby said with a smile

"Hurry up Ruby I do want to see my girlfriend today " Haley said smiling

" Here I am god keep your pants on " Ruby said Laughing and showing Haley the text

"They are on" Haley said

"but I bet not for long" Charlei said laughing

" Haha not funny " Haley said

They all got in the car to go to Haley and Pam's flat. While later they were at the car park and Haley was the first one out the car and she ran to the front door of the building.

"Hurry up" Haley said

"Haley calm down " Ruby said

"Please tell me your flat isn't the top one" Charlie said

"sorry Charlie but it is " Haley said after that Haley and Ruby ran up the stair and Charlie just walked up them

"there we are " Haley said and opened the door and run over to Pam and came up behide her and kissed her

"what was that for?" Pam said

"Erm.. because I missed you." Haley said

well in that case" Pam said putting her arms around Haley's neck and kissed her passionately.

"you two get a room" Ruby said

then Haley and Pam pulled away from each other and looked at Ruby

"Sorry Ruby" Pam said

" Pam this is Charlie my cousin and Charlie this is Pam " Haley said

"I would never of guess that like " Charlie said "Hey Pam nice to meet you and I'm sorry that you have her as a girlfriend"

"Heya Charlie it's nice you meet you too haha she not that bad" Pam said laughing

"thanks for that " Haley said " You have to come out here Charlie and look at the view"

"Okay" Charlie walks out to the balcony with Haley

"Pam where is Joey?" Ruby asked

"She is in her room" Pam said

"is it okay if i go and see her" Ruby said

"yeah sure" Pam said

so Ruby walks to Joey's room and knocks on it then opens the door.

"Hey Joey" Ruby said

"Oh Hey Ruby" Joey said

"so you ready to see Charlie?" Ruby said

"Yeah I am where is she?" Joey said

"she is out on the balcony with Haley" Ruby said

"okay lets go" Joey said

So Ruby and Joey walk out her room and head to Charlie and Haley

"Oh my god Haley it's a beautiful view." Charlie said

Well from where I'm standing it's breathtaking" a voise said

Charlie slowly turns around and thinks to herself i know that voise but it can't be because she is on a trawler for three months and she doesn't know Haley or Pam. By now she is looking straight into Joey's eyes and Joey is looking back at her.

"Hey Charlie" Joey said and Haley started walking away

"Joey !! I can't beleive you are here" Charlie said running up to Joey to give her a hug and Joey turns the hug

"I've missed you and I'm never ever going to hurt you again I promcise and I love you " Charlie said

"I've missed you to and I love you too " Joey said

"Joey I'm so sorry for being a cow and hurting you over and over again and for sleeping with Hugo I wish I just walked away from him because when you left I realized that I'm truly in love with you and I never want to lose you again because my life is worthless if you are not in it so if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I'll spend everyday for the rest of my life trying to made it up to you and can you give me..us a second chance?." Charlie said

"Charlie I'm sorry I left the way I did but I couldn't stay becasue you broke my heart then and I needed time away from you to try and see if I could forgive and trust you again and the time away has help me because I have forgived you and I think I can turst you again. I'm life is worthless without you too and I would like to give us any chance and this time please don't fuck it up." Joey said laughing

"I promcise you I will never fuck things up again." Charlie said laughing "I love you Joey Collins"

"I love you Charlie Buckton" Joey said then she kissed Charlie passionately.

"How long have you been here?" Charlie asked

"Erm.. Five days" Joey said smiling

"What?!" Charlie said

" On friday I came back to Summer bay then Ruby and Haley meet me at the wharf and Haley said I could stay here untill I was ready to speak to you." Joey said

"Haley And Ruby" Charlie shouted

"Yes Charlie the best cousin and sister who isn't going to kill us" Haley and Ruby said

"why didn't you two tell me that Joey was here? Charlie said

"well because we knew that Joey wasn't ready to talk to you so we thought we would wait untill she ready so you didn't get your hopes up " Haley said

"okay then I won't kill you two" Charlie said hugging them both

"so are you two back together?" Ruby said

"yeah we are but we are going to take things slow this time" Joey said

"Yes!!! No one is going to be crying anymore and I'm really happy that you two have sorts things out" Ruby said

Haley and Ruby think it's time that Pam comes to summer bay to meets Leah and Vj and for Joey to go and see everyone again. So they head back to summer bay.


	13. Chapter 13

sorry for the really late updata..xo

I have been busy so here u go..xo

PLZ R&R..xo

hope you enjoy it..xo

sorry it's short..xo

* * *

Chapter 13

Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Haley and Pam finally got back at Leah's. Leah was sitting watching t.v and Vj was staying at a friend's house. Haley and Ruby walked in to see Leah. Leah looked at the door and saw them and she smile but Ruby know that something wasn't right so she went over and beside her so did Haley.

"Leah what's wrong? Ruby asked

"Aww nothing " Leah said

"Leah there is something wrong I know it and I have only knowing you a few days." Haley said

"I'm just missing Joey alot I miss her little jokes and I know that Vj is missing her too." Leah said

"Aww Leah I miss her too and so dose Charlie and I bet she will be here very soon" Ruby said smilng at leah becasue know that she was away to get a shock in like ten minutes. Haley gets up and walks to the kitchen. Then she walks back in with Pam.

"Leah this is Pam my girlfriend" Haley said

"hey Leah nice to meet you" Pam said

"Oh hey Pam yeah nice to meet you too. I though Pam was your best friend Haley" Leah said

"she is but since yesterday she is my beat friend and grilfriend" Haley said

" Okay then so where is Charlie? I thought she went with you to see Pam" Leah said looking at Ruby and then to Haley and both of them just smile at Leah.

" Here I am " Charlie said smiling at Leah

"where have you been? and why are you so happy? not that it's a bad thing but last night you were crying and that " Leah said

" I was just been in the kitchen doing something and I'll show you why I'm so happy again" Charlie said shouting to Joey but not letting on that it is Joey to give Leah a surprise.

"JOEY!" Leah said smiling

"LEAH!" Joey said smiling and running to Leah to give her a hug

"I've missed you and so has Vj" Leah said

"I've missed you and Vj too" is Vj coming back tomorrow? Joey said

"yeah he is " Leah said "so have you and Charlie sorted things out?"

Joey smiled to Charlie and the looked at Leah and said " Yeah we have and we are back togother but we are taking thing slow this time."

"that's great I'm glad your back " Leah said

"so are we" Charlie and Ruby said

"Me too" Joey said smiling

after that they spent hours talking about how Joey was staying at Haley and Pam's flat. Charlie was happy that Haley and Ruby had got Joey to come back and that so was Joey. All of them started drinking apart from Ruby and she wasn't very happy. Charlie and Joey had plan that they were going to spend the next few days togother.

" Charlie you better not have forgot that you said that if I went shopping with you and Ruby that you will take me out on saturday night for a few drinks and meet your friends who I feel sorry for already." Haley said

"I havn't forgot and how do you feel sorry for them? Charlie said

"Erm........because they have you as a friend" Haley said laughing

" haha not funny" Charlie said

" I was only getting you back from saying that my pants wouldn't be on for long when I got to the flat to see Pam" Haley said

"okay that's it now we are quits deal?" Charlie said smiling

" deal I just need to just Ruby back now for throwing water on me this Morning" Haley said "Joey do you like shopping?"

"Erm.... kinda Why?" Joey said

" I was just asking because it seem to be that I'm the only girl who doesn't like shopping. oh I'll warn you now that when you go shopping with Charlie and Ruby that Charlie gose to every shop for tops and ruby gose for shoes and I'm not kidding they really do go into every shop they see." Haley said

" haha that's okay because I usually go for jeans. Joey said

Haley Charlie and Ruby all look at each other and blust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Leah asked

"Well When we were at dad and Morag's Charlie and I wanted to go shopping but Haley wasn't because she remember that I went to every shop for shoes and Charlie went for tops then Haley said the only thing I need now is for Joey to go in every shop for jeans." Ruby said

"oh right " Joey said

"what is the time?" Haley said

" about one why? Leah said

"because me and Pam were going to called a cab and go home now" Haley said

"Haley can't you stay for a few more days?" Ruby said

"I can't Ruby I can't leave Pam at the flat by herself again " Haley said

" You and Pam can stay here can't they leah? " Ruby said "you two can sleep in my bed and i will sleep in Haley's bed"

" Yeah " Leah said

"I bet that Joey will be staying too so please stay" Ruby said

"okay a few more days then we are going home " Haley said

Haley, Pam and Ruby all went to Ruby's bedroom then Charlie and Joey went to their bedroom and leah went to her room.


	14. Chapter 14

hope you all enjoy this chapter :)..xo

and remember to review plz :)..xo

It really measn alot to me and I'm not just saying it..xo

* * *

Chapter 14

Charlie couldn't believe that her Joey was laying sleeping beside her again. She thought to herself I'm not going to fuck this up again I love her too much to hurt her again and i can't live without her. Then Charlie put her arms around Joey and kissed her soft lips. Joey woke up by the feeling of Charlie kissing her lips. After a few minutes Joey opens her eyes and looks at Charlie's blue eyes and smiled.

" I love you Joey" Charlie said smiling

"I love you too Charlie" Joey said smiling back

"So.. how are you today?" Charlie said

"I'm great now that I'm back here with you what about you?" Joey said

"I'm amazing because I have you and Haley back in my life" Charlie said

"good well I'm away to get up now and get ready for Vj coming home to get a shock of his life" Joey said

"okay babe" Charlie said

Joey went to get ready to see Vj again. Ruby knock on Charlie's door and Charlie open it with the biggiest smile ever. Ruby was happy that her big sister was happy again.

"hey big sis" Ruby said

"hey lil sis what are you wanting?"Charlie said

" I'm here to tell you that Haley Leah and I planned a surprise party for Joey at the surf club as a welcome back and everyone will be there apart from Hugo and Xavier because they are away for a few days." Ruby said

"Aww that's great but how do we get Joey to go to the surf club becuase she thinks Vj with be back here soon."Charlie said

"Well Leah is away for him now and she is getting things for the party in the city too. Me and Haley are getting everything sorted at the surf club now with Pam so all you need to do is say that Vj is staying at his friend's house for another night and you and her are going to the surf club for a few drinks." Ruby said smiling

"Okay then but what time do you want us to come to the surf club at?." Charlie said

"Erm..... At about three o'clock." Ruby said "well I better go and meet Haley and Pam at the beach beucase I left them so they could have a walk togother but i'm guessing that it wasn't really a walk it was more a two steps then kiss and that" Ruby said laughing

"haha right well see you at three" Charlie said " Bye Ruby"

"Bye Charlie" Ruby said walking out Charlie's room.

Ruby finally meets up with Haley and Pam on the beach.

"so did you tell Charlie everything?" Pam said

" Yeah and they are coming at about three but I didn't tell them about dad and Morag coming too." Ruby said

"great well we better start getting things sorted and Leah phone she is at Ross and Morag's now with Vj." Haley said

"okay lets get a move on because we only have like four hours to get everything sorted." Ruby said

* * *

"you take your time to get ready don't you?"Charlie said

"Yeah but you take longer then me" Joey said

"that's because your gorgeous and don't need as much time as me to get ready." Charlie said

" you are the one who is gorgeous" Joey said " where is everyone?"

"Ruby, Haley and Pam are spending the day togother and leah is shopping in the city oh and Vj is staying at his friend's house again tonight so if you want we can go to the surf club for a few drinks" Charlie said

"Aww I was looking forward to see Vj again ohwell I guess I will just have to wait tomorrow and yeah I will go with you to the surf club" Joey said.

"good good well we are going to the surf club at about three if it's okay with you."Charlie said thinking it better be becasue I don't know how i'm going to get you to go to the surf club so places say it is.

"Erm...okay I can't wait" Joey said. Charlie went for a shower and got ready too. Then they watch some tv and Charlie couldn't stop looking at Joey and sometimes Joey would look at Charlie and ask why she kept looking at her and Charlie would say I can't believe you are here with me again then Joey would say well believe it becuase you are stuck with me forever and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Leah, Vj, Ross and Morag were finally at the surf club helping Haley, Ruby and Pam. Ruby had told everyone that Joey was back and that they were having a party for her so they have to be there before three and Haley went with her and she meet alot of Charlie, Ruby and Joey's friends like Aden, belle ,Rachel, Tony , Martha and some others too after that Haley and Ruby put up a banger saying WELCOME BACK JOEY WE HAVE MISSED YOU :).

"Haley I'm glad you came back and sorted things out with everyone and got Joey back here too. "I'm so happy now that Charlie is finally happy again" Ruby said giving Haley a hug

"Me too Ruby and I couldn't of done it without you" I love you Rubes" Haley said hugging Ruby back and giving her kiss on her head

"I love you too Hales" Ruby said smiling then she turned around and saw everyone coming though the door.

"What is the time?" Haley said

"it is half past two now" Alf said

" okay great Ruby text Charlie and tell her to text us when they get outside " Haley said

"okay done" Ruby said

* * *

Charlie got the text and text her back saying leaving soon just waiting on Joey getting ready see you all soon and smiled to herself.

"Hurry up Joey" Charlie said

"Okay here I come"Joey said "lets go then"

So they both wallked hand in hand to the surf club.


	15. Chapter 15

I won't be posting more chapters because..xo

I'm going away on hoilday but when I come back I should be writing more..xo

so I hope u enjoy this and thank you so much for all the reviews you have left me..xo

PLZ R&R :)..xo

* * *

Chapter 15

Before they got to the door to the surf club Charlie text Ruby saying they were outside now just away to come in. Then Charlie hide her moblie and turned to face Joey and Joey turn around and they kissed passionately after a few minutes Joey pulled away and smiled at Charlie.

" Charlie I love you so much " Joey said

" Joey I love you so much too and I'm going to do what I should of done ages ago and that is to show you and everyone else how much I love you and I'm never going to hide it or hurt you again." Charlie said

"Good well I need a drink so lets go in" Joey said

"Wait another few minutes " Charlie said

"Why?" Joey said

"So I can do this without Ruby or anyone saying get a room" Charlie said and kissed Joey passionately again.

* * *

Ruby got the text and told Leah, Haley and Pam that they were outside and coming in very soon. Leah told everyone to shut up and Vj, Haley, Ruby, Pam and Leah all walked to stand at the front of everyone else.

"you ready for this Ruby?" Haley said

"Yeah just hope that Charlie or Joey don't dead from shock when they found out that dad and Morag are here too."Ruby said

"Haha I hope they don't." Haley said

Ruby and Haley started laughing then Leah and Pam told them to shut up so they did and everyone just waited for the love birds to walk in.

"Everyone remember on three say welcome back Joey " Ruby said

* * *

"Now we can go in" Charlie said

"good about time now I really need a drink" Joey said and they walked in

"It's a bit quiet don't you think?" Joey said

"Yeah just a bit" Charlie said

"one...two...three..."Ruby said

"Welcome back Joey" everyone said

Charlie and Joey both jumped back with the shock they got. Vj run up to Joey and hugged her like he haven't see her in years and Joey hugged him back.

"Welcome back Joey I've missed you alot" Vj said

"Aww I've missed you too wee man."Joey said

once Vj let go of Joey Aden walked up to her and hugged her.

"welcome back Joey I've missed you so much" Aden said

"Aden I've missed you so much too" Joey said smiling

"Charlie and Joey come over here please" Haley and Ruby said

"okay" Joey said and took Charlie's hand then walked over to Haley and Ruby

"Oh shit!" Charlie said looking at Haley and Ruby then seeing who was right beside them.

"what?" Joey said looking at Charlie

"The two people next to Haley and Ruby are my dad and my stepmum Morag" Charlie said

"Oh" Joey said becuse by that time they were right beside them.

Charlie looked at her dad then to Morag and then to Joey

"Joey this is my dad Ross and Morag."Charlie said

"Hey Ross and Morag" Joey said

"Hey Joey " Ross and Morag said

"Joey Ruby told me that you like boats and fishing"Ross said

" yeah I do" Joey said

"Well I think that me and you should go fishing one day soon to get to know each other without Charlie if you want that is" Ross said

"yes I would love to do that." Joey said

"what you ask Joey to go fishing with you but when I asked you to take me fishing you said no well I'll remember who you like the most" Haley said

" okay Joey if it's okay with you can Haley come too since I havn't got much time left no thanks to my illness" Ross said

"Yeah sure " Joey said

"well Haley are you happy now?" Ross said

"Yeah but I would be happier if you said yes like five years ago"Haley said smiling

"I'm sorry about that" Ross said and Haley just smile to say it's okay

"Now I think it's time to get some drinks and have a party" Leah said

"I think so too"Pam said

so everyone got drinks and party like they hadn't party in years. Haley looked at her family and was happy again like she was before her life went down hill. she starting thinking to herself that Ruby was growing up to be an amazing person and Charlie was happy and in love and couldn't give a shit about what people thought of her. then she thought about her uncle Ross and she couldn't beleive that he had Alzheimers and that he didn't have long so she thought she would try and spend as much time with him as she could. She finally come out of her own little world and saw Charlie and Ruby waving at her to come over so she did and when she got to them they hugged her and smile then they all started dancing well Haley was trying. the party finally finshed at around half ten and Leah,Pam, VJ,Joey,Charlie, Ruby and Haley all went home and they had their own little party. Charlie and Haley were drunk and started taking the piss out of each other. Leah Joey Ruby and Pam couldn't stop laughing ay them. Vj had go to bed because he was tired and Joey had told him they could play cards tomorrow and it was Haley and Pam's lsat day in summer bay. So all of them were going to spend it togother.


	16. Chapter 16

heya ppl I'm back from my hoilday which was great..xo

i would of posted this chapter last night but i got told that I'm going to be an auntie so i kinda forgot about it lol sorry..xo

so here you go hope u enjoy it..xo

plz R&R..xo

* * *

Chapter 16

Joey and Vj were up and playing , Pam and Ruby were sitting watching them and Charlie and Haley were still sleeping. After an hour Charlie and Haley both got up at the same time and they both looked at each other and smiled and walked to see everyone else.

"So Charlie and Haley you two have an hangover?" Ruby said

Haley and Charlie both looked at each other and then back to Ruby

"No!" They both said

"since you don't have a hangover then do you want to play cards with Ioey and me" Vj said

" yeah sure once I get something for my headache and after I have a shower" Haley said

"ha so you do have one" Ruby said

"okay I have one" Haley said "but I bet Charlie has one too"

"okay I have one too" Charlie said walking over to Joey. Haley went for a shower after that she played a game of cards with Joey and Vj.

"So Haley when are you and Pam leaving? " Charlie said

" In a few hours I think" Haley said

"do you really have to go back today?" Ruby asked

"Yeah sorry Ruby" Haley said

"okay but you and Pam will be coming back to see us again right?" Ruby said

"yes of coures like I said before you are stuck with me" Haley said "I'm away to put my things in the car just now"

**1 hour later**

" I win again" Vj said

" that's because Haley and I are letting you win " Joey said

" Aye right you two couldn't win if you try " Vj said

"okay then play game and this time I will win" Haley said

"I think you two should just give up " Pam said

"me too" Ruby said

"i'm not leaving untill i win a game " Haley said

"I better go and unpack the car becasue you are never going to win" Pam said

" Haha i win once again" Vj said

"that's it i give up" Haley said

"me too" Joey said

"I'm away tog et a cup of tea anyone else want one?" Haley said

" yeah i'll have one" Leah, Charlie, Pam and Joey said

"I'll come and help you" Pam said. Haley and Pam walked to the kitchen to make the tea.

"do you want to leave after this? becsue you know what I'm like saying goodbye " Haley said

"Haley it's up to you." Pam said

"Okay we will leave after this" Haley said getting two cups of tea and Pam taking another two. once Haley give leah and Charlie their she went back and got her cup.

"Haley what's wrong?" Leah asked

"nothing " Haley said

"are you sure? because you have went very quiet since you come back with like cups of tea" Leah said

" I just hate goodbye's and we are leaving after this." Haley said

"Aright you can always come back and see us you know" Leah said

" I know and thanks for everything Leah." Haley said few mintues later

"Haley you ready now" Pam said waiting at the door for Haley

"Yeah here i come I was just checking i had everything" Haley said

"okay so do you have everything?" Pam said

"Yeah all i need to do is say bye now" Haley said trying to hold back the tears

"try not to cry like that time you said goddbye to me" Pam said

"I'll try" Haley said "guys that's us ready to go now"

"okay here we come" Joey said walking to Haley

"Goodbye Haley and thanks for everything" Joey said hugging Haley

"Goodbye Joey and it's okay I'll bring you stuff the next time we come to see you all."Haley said hugging Joey back.

Joey then let go of Haley and walked to Pam.

"Goodbye Haley it's not going to be the same without you and Pam here." Vj said hugging Haley

"Goodbye wee man you can come and visit us at our flat whenever you like and look after Charlie,Joey, Ruby, your mum and of coures yourself." Haley said hugging him back and crying.

"of coures i will Haley well i better go and say bye to Pam." Vj said letting her go and walking to Pam.

"Goodbye Haley and you can always come here and stay if you like." Leah said hugging her.

"Goodbye Leah and thanks you never know I might come back tomorrow and stay" Haley said hugging Leah back and trying to laugh

"Charlie and Ruby willl be out in a few mintues." Leah said walking over to Pam

Haley was standing waiting for Ruby and Charlie but she couldn't hold her tears any longer she just let them fall from her eyes.

Ruby run up to Haley and hugged her and Haley Hugged her back.

"Goodbye Hales I'm going to miss you" Ruby said crying

"Goodbye Rubes I'm going to miss you more we will see each other again soon and not in like two years" Haley said crying too.

" I know but I really do miss you. " Ruby said letting her go

" I really miss you too" Haley said

"Haley you really need to grow up" Charlie said

" you are crying too so i don't know what you are talking about" Haley said running up to Charlie and hugging her

"Goodbye Hales and you not a waste of space. you are the best little cousin anyone could ask for." Charlie said

"Goodbye Charlz I'm going to miss you and you are the bestest big cousin and Ruby is the bestest little cousin anyone could ask for." Haley said

"I better go and say bye to Pam and let you go now." Charlie said

"Yeah i guess so" Haley said

Haley and Charlie walk to Pam and Charlie say goodbye to Pam then Haley and Pam get into Haley's car. Haley starts the car and her and Pam waves goodbye to everyone and everyone waves back then Haley drives off. Everyone else gose inside the house.


	17. Chapter 17

sorry I took so long to write it...xo

I didnt knw what to write so here is chapter 17 which i cnt beleive i got too..xo

hope u like it..xo

R*&R plz..xo

* * *

Chapter 17 

1 Year Later 

Charlie and Joey are back to nomral and couldn't be happier. They have found themself a new house with Ruby in summer bay near Leah and VJ. Ruby has left school and she is still thinking about what is she wants to do. Robbo is in jail and Joey has finally moved on from that. Ross had passed away after the count case. When Ross Haley and Joey went on the fishing trip Haley told him about Pam and her and he said he was happy that she had someone that she loved. Morag was still apart of their family and they see her when they don't have work and that. Haley and Pam have got a flat in summer bay now. Ruby is sitting her having breakfast and waiting for her sister and Joey to join her. A few mintues later they walking in the kitchen and join Ruby at the table

"so how are you today?" Charlie asked

"Im feeling alot better then I was last night I swear it was your cooking" Ruby said with a smile to show her sister she was joking

"haha very funny Rubes." Charlie said

"so what are you two doing?" Ruby said

"I think we are just staying in today " Joey said "What about you?"

" Me too and I think Ainne might be coming here today" Ruby said thinking how happy she is that her and Ainne are still best friends after she found out that Xavier was cheating on her and that Ainne and Jai know about it but they didn't want to hurt her. she forgived them but she didn't forgive Xavier so she bumped him.

"okay that's fine." Charlie said

After they had finshed their breakfast and cleaned up. They all went and watch some t.v. An hour later there is a knock on the front door so Ruby goes and see who it is at the door. she opens it and its Haley and Pam. Ruby hugs them both and tells them to come in.

"Who is at the door Ruby?" Joey said

"it's Haley and Pam" Ruby said

"hey Charlie and Joey" Haley and Pam said

"hey guys" Joey and Charlie said

"do anyone what a cup of tea or coffee?" Charlie asked

"tea for me please " Joey said

"and me if you don't mind " Ruby said

"I'll have tea too please" Pam said

"I'll come and help you" Haley said

Charlie and Haley walk to the kitchen.

"so Haley you got the ring? Charlie said making the tea

" Yeah here you go" Haley said handing Charlie a little purple box.

"thanks Hales " Charlie said hugging Haley

"it's okay so when are you going to ask Joey to marry you?" Haley said hugging her back

"tonight hopefully" Charlie said "I have the boat ready for her with help from Pam and all I need now is for you and Ruby to get the food from Leah at the diner at four then put it on the boat once you get it because we will be there at half past four ."

"okay we will do that" Haley said walking with to cups of tea to give to Ruby and Pam and then she walked back to get her own one. Charlie sit next to Joey and handing her a cup of tea. two hours later Ainne cames to see Ruby so they go out and Ruby tells Haley that they will meet up at the diner at half past three.

It's half past three now and Pam,Haley,Ruby and Ainne are at the diner and all hopeing things all works out for Charlie and Joey. All four of them go and find Leah to get the food to take to alf's boat for Charlie and Joey. They walk onto the boat and put the food down next to the table that Charlie and Pam already put there. Before they went they had a look around and they see flowers and it all look really nice what Pam and Charlie had done. Haley looked at the phone and saw it was half past four so they run off the boat and they all went behide a bush so Charlie and Joey wouldn't see them because Charlie didn't want anyone else there because she was so nerves.

Charlie and Joey were walking hand in hand along the beach to the boat. Charlie was wearing a red dress that stopped just after her knees and Joey was weaing a black drees that stopped just before her knees. they got to the boat and Joey turned to Charlie and kissed her.

"u like it?" Charlie said

"I love it" Joey said

"good well that's eat now" Charlie said.

So they both sit down and started eating after they finshed eating. Charlie stood up and walk over to Joey and got her to stand up too. She got a hold of Joey's hand and looked into her brown eyes and smile.

"Joey I have something to asked you" Charlie said with her legs shaking.

"what is it babe?" Joey said.

"I know I have hurt you over and over but I want to tell you what you really mean to me so here we....I know for a fact that I never want to lose you again because my life is worthless without you and now that I have you, I'm complete because I have found my best friend, my shoulder to lean on and the one person I know I can count on. You're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything so Miss Joey Collins will you make me the happiest women in the world by become my wife ? " Charlie said with tears coming down her face.

"Oh my God..... Yes Miss Charlie Buckton I will marry you!!!. " Joey said tears coming down her face too and pulls Charlie into her and hugs her and kisses her passionately. After a few mintues they both hear something. Then they see Ruby running right toward them. She jumps on the boat and hugs them and tell them she is really happy for them. Then Haley Pam and Ainne jump on the boat and hug them and tell them they are happy for them too. Charlie tells Joey that Haley,Ruby, Pam and Ainne helped Charlie do all this for her. They all sit down and have drink or a few drinks to celebrant.

"I love you Joey" Charlie said

"I love you too Charlie" Joey said and they kiss passionately again.

THE END

well it's the end of my story because i dnt knw what else to write so i hope u all like it and thanks to everyone who read and review it. it really meant alot to me. so you guys are fab. love you all..xo


End file.
